Love and War
by HHrLove
Summary: When Death Eaters and followers of the Dark Side form a powerful threat against Harry , he turns to his best friend,Hermione. As the two reveal their feelings for one another, only the wildest of rollercoasters lie ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**_All's fair in…_ LOVE AND WAR**

Chapter One

Harry and Ron entered the dining hall chatting loudly about an upcoming Quidditch Match, scanning the filled tables for Hermione. They spotted her talking to Ginny and Draco.

"There she is!" Ron shouted rather loudly. "'Ello girls!!" they said, taking a seat across from the two. "Why, hello. You're up rater late!" Ginny noted with a wink. "Ginny's right! Where have you been?" Hermione laughed.

"Well…I've got some ideas…" Draco joked. "Oh shut up Malfoy…" He scolded in a joking matter. "For once in seven years, I don't have an early class! I'm taking advantage of that!" Ron chuckled.

"Hermione and I were about to take a walk around the campus before our first class, you want to join us?" Ginny asked as her and Hermione stood. "Oh, maybe later," Ron said, sighing. "What about you, love, can you come?" Ginny looked at Draco with pleading eyes. "I wish I could, I have class." Ginny pouted, but he kissed her quickly as he walked away, "Bye."

"Oh, well...Harry?" Hermione looked at him curiously. "Uh, sure, I'd...I'd love to." "Good!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron looked at the two of them, "On second thought, Hermione, I'd love to." Ron said loudly, getting up and putting his arm around Hermione. Ron and Hermione had been together off and on for the past two years. Their relationship had changed their friendship, but Harry had gotten used to the idea of them as a couple. As of the current status, Ron and Hermione were back together. It would only be a matter of a few days before they would break up once more. Although, they would end up together again because they were strangely attracted to her. They bickered all the time and Ron was extremely possessive. However, for some strange reason, Hermione put up with him. So now, the four of them began their walk around the grounds.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were rather silent as Ginny wouldn't let them get a word in edgewise. "…and I think he's completely adorable, I know you don't have a good relationship with him, but he's really a sweet guy." Ginny rambled on about Draco Malfoy, "And-" "Oh, shut it Gin." Ron yelled in frustration.

"Ronald!!" Hermione yelled, "What is wrong with you?!" Harry gasped silently. "I'm sorry Hermione, but I can't stand here listening to my little sister talking about falling in love with Draco Malfoy!"

"Ron, don't-" Harry said trying to stop him. "Ron…! Draco is your friend! You guys have hung out a lot since that thing with his dad! He saved your life! He is so different now, and you know it! He may not be perfect but it took me awhile to realize it but he proved it to me for a long time, and I trust him. Get over it Ron, I love him-and you can't change that!!" Ginny screamed, running off.

It was true, ever since last year, Draco Malfoy had completely turned around, partly because of Ginny's faith in him. He betrayed his father, Voldemort, and all of the Dark Side and basically saved the lives of the trio. He was welcome with the Weasley's now, Molly loved having him around. The past is over, she always said. Draco joined the group now, and was now one of their best friends, surprisingly. But Ron still didn't even like Gin dating someone he was friends with.

"She is so damn stubborn." "I don't believe you, Ron, you're the most ignorant person! Come, Harry, it's almost time for class." Harry shrugged at Ron and cast him a look saying, _"She's right you know."_ Harry trailed behind Hermione slowly. As they walked through the hall, Hermione was rambling about Ron and his stupidity.

Just then, Headmistress McGonagall approached them and said to Harry discreetly, "I need to speak to you for a moment, Harry." Hermione eyed Harry cautiously. "Oh, well then, um…I'll go to class, and I'll catch you later." "Okay," he replied.

As he turned to walk away, she grabbed his arm. He turned around. "Harry?" She asked. "Yeah?" Hermione looked deeply into his sea green eyes for a moment. "Never mind."

"Harry- I need to talk to you about something very important. It's about the Death Eaters…the followers of the Dark Side. It's serious." "What? Are they..." Harry dropped his sentences, looking down at his feet. "I've been very worried about your well being lately, Mr. Potter. I know the war changed everyone extremely, especially you. You and your friends. You defeated Voldemort at the age of sixteen! And now, I must warn you, there are more death eaters out there. And we predict that they are coming closer and closer to the castle and to Hogsmeade." Harry shuddered at the thought of the war. "So they're coming?" "Yes." Harry's eyes darted with a strange intensity.

"Harry, please be careful. I will do all I can to protect you and your friends." Harry remained silent. "Alright then, I'll check in with you later. Meanwhile, be conscious of your surroundings." "Yes Sir, I will." Harry answered taking a deep breath. As McGonagall walked away, Harry looked down to the ground. He walked slowly, the intensity of that conversation leaving him in sudden sadness, confusion, and silent fear.

The day passed by Harry quicker than he could grasp. It slipped right through his fingers. His brain rattling, he stumbled into the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was there, on the couch, thumbing through a book, as usual. "Reading?" he inquired solemnly, taking the seat beside her. "Extra credit for McGonagall's class." "Do you really need extra credit?" Harry chuckled. But Hermione shot him a defiant look that made him shut his mouth immediately. Harry smiled, "I'm sorry, Mione...I just…" "Mione?" she asked scrunching her eyebrows. "Oh-sorry it just kind of slipped out." "No, I like it." She said smiling. "Good, I'll remember that." He laughed. Surprisingly, she shut her book, and turned to face him, making direct eye contact with him. "So what was your talk with McGonagall about?" He hesitated, but answered. "The war, the Death Eaters." Her eyes widened, "Oh my-What? Have they… have they found…found the rest of them?" "No, No, that's what he was talking to me about. He figured if I went back to that year, maybe it'd help him uncover his origin, and when he might return." "Oh-Harry!!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around him. "That must've been so hard for you! The war…it was…it was…" She pulled away and looked at him; she had tears in her eyes. When she looked into his eyes, she was brought back…..

_It was dark and misty outside, for the past few days, the three, Harry, Hermione, and Ron had barely slept. Each of them covered in scars and dirt, they stumbled along the hillside, when they were met with a pair of burning red eyes. "So, here we are again, Mr. Potter." "Expelliarmis!" Harry shouted, wasting no time. The spell made Voldermort shudder a bit, but didn't lose his wand. Voldermort pointed the wand at his friends, "they will die along with you." "NO! Don't hurt them!" Ron was knocked out by a silent muttering curse Voldermort had just said. "And now…YOU!" He pointed his wand at Hermione. "Hermione! RUN! Hermione… get out of here!" Hermione backed away cautiously. "Watch out, Hermione…!" He warned her yelling, as he began growing weak by one of Voldermort's curses. Hermione shouted something Harry was unaware of and ended the curse. She looked deep into his emerald eyes…_

"Hermione?? Are you okay?" "I'm sorry...I was just thinking about… I got lost in…" "Shh...It's alright Hermione, we're okay…" He comforted her as she laid her head on Harry's shoulder. His eyes gazed deeply into the fire. Hermione drifted off into an uneasy sleep, and Harry quickly followed. They were awakened suddenly by the noise of a huge "crash". Startled, they jumped up, Harry holding a protective grip on Hermione's arm. "Oh! Sorry to frighten you!" an unfamiliar voice said, "I saw you sleeping and tried to be quiet, but all my bags tumbled down the stairs." A boy looking about their age appeared at the end of the stairs. Harry's grip on Hermione's arm loosened, but didn't release. The boy walked over to Harry, extending a hand. "Stanley Moorburg." "Harry Potter." Harry said, accepting it with his free hand, gazing at him suspiciously. "And you are?" He looked at Hermione questioningly. "Hermione Granger." Harry answered for her. "Well…nice to meet you, Hermione and Harry. I'm a new student here, a seventh year; I transferred from the Massachusetts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when my parents moved to London." Hermione looked at him strangely, "No one told us there was a new student…" "I guess no one knew. Anyways, I better go unpack, sorry for waking you." He said, heading for the door. "That was weird." Hermione said. "Yeah, a little bit too weird." He said, releasing her arm and facing her. "I'm sure he's nice; though, after all, he'll be in your dorm, might as well get to know him!" "I suppose." Harry murmured. "Well, we should probably go to bed, it's past midnight." "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." "G'nite." "G'nite." The two parted ways and went up the spiraling stairs on either side of the common room.


	2. Chapter 2

**_All's fair in…_ LOVE AND WAR**

CHAPTER 2

As Ron and Harry went to the dining hall for breakfast the next morning, they automatically spotted Hermione sitting and talking with Stanley Moorburg. "I don't like that guy." Ron gritted his teeth. "You haven't even met him yet! Hermione seems to have quite a thing for him!" Harry joked. "Oh shut up!" "What's the matter, Ron, not jealous of the new boy already, are you?" He looked at Ron, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, Merlin, you still have your strong thing for Hermione, even though you break up every ten seconds!" _I can't believe that Ron still has his thing for Hermione. Their relationship is doomed. Shouldn't tell him that now should I? Especially with the way I feel about her-oops, better not mention that either. I feel like just yelling, "You're not alone" but instead I have to pretend to get along with this guy._ Ron's face grew paler. "I think I love her."_ LOVE HER! How could Ron say he loves her! He doesn't love her he's just jealous…what an arse he can be sometimes._ "Love her!" Harry exclaimed letting his feelings slip out a little bit, "A little too extreme, don't you think!?" "Oh! Shut up!" "Harry! Ron!" Hermione shouted gesturing them toward the table. They smiled, forgetting they were arguing and joined the two at the table. "Stanley and I were going through our schedules, And guess what?! He has a lot of the same classes as us!" "Perfect." Ron muttered. "What?" "I said, _Perfect_!"

Days passed by and Harry and Ron grew sicker each time they saw Hermione and Stanley together. Ron, because of his new-found _undying_ passion for her, and Harry, because he sensed Stanley was up to something. Though he was unsure of what. Harry watched as Stanley left Hermione with a smile. "Well you two seem to be getting along well." Harry said from behind her. She rolled her eyes. "He's a nice guy." "Maybe, so." Harry smirked. He glanced behind him, and saw Stanley spying on them from behind a near-by pillar. _That's odd, why is watching us??_ "Just keep your eyes open for trouble, Mione, okay?" "Okay." She agreed with a confused look on her face. "I don't need you hurt." She smiled, as did Harry. Ron approached them. "Hello, love…" He kissed Hermione lightly on the lips. "Oh...umm…hi, Ron." She looked flustered. "So what are you guys talking about..?" "Oh...umm...just, Stanley. And-" "What about him?" "Ron, just let's not talk about it…" Ron looked at them confused, as they begin to walk back down the hall.

Harry spent the day with Ron and at Quidditch practice. He returned late from hanging out with some guys from Quidditch, and attempted sneaking in. "You know-its way past curfew." A familiar voice said from behind him. He smiled and said, "Merlin, Hermione, you scared me!" She laughed, "I scared the boy-who-lived, wow, major accomplishment." He laughed and walked over to her, finding her bookless. "What are you doing?" "Thinking." "About..?" "Stanley...he...he's a little strange isn't he? Transferring here in the beginning of the year, getting into Gryffindor. He seems he's well, up to something. Don't you think?" "I've been thinking the same thing; actually, he seems well, I don't know, weird. But I wouldn't worry. I won't let him do a thing to harm you." She blushed slightly and smiled. He walked closer to her. "You know that, don't you?" "Yeah. I do." She smiled again. "Hermione… I need to tell you something…" "Tell me…" She urged him on sweetly. "You know you can tell me anything." She added. They looked directly into each other's eyes, she almost felt weak and it was torture for him to be so close to her, to feel her almost against him, to smell her skin, and her hair. "Harry, I…" But before she could finish, he had his lips against hers. She pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his hands across her waist. They pulled apart. Little did they know, Ron was in the doorway watching them entire time, and continued to watch them in anger. "Harry…" "Hermione, I love you. I always have. I can't imagine living a day without you by my side." She looked into his eyes and a tear swelled in one of her eyes. "You do?" "I do." "Harry, I…I love you, too. I suppose I always have. I'll **never** leave your side, Harry, ever!" She smiled, and he smiled back at her. And at that moment, an unspoken promise was made. One that lied so deep inside of them, that no one else could understand. They began to kiss again. "What about Ron?" Harry asked, pulling away from her, "I feel wrong doing this to him. He says he loves you" Her facial expression dropped from a smile to a frown. "Harry, right now I don't care. I'm not going to through away everything I want hell- everything I **need **for a relationship that's doomed! I mean I felt like I liked Ron a lot, but Harry, I certainly don't love him like I love you!" She finished with a smile lifting his head up to her. "I want you, Harry." "I want you, too."

"Well, I want to **kill** you both!" Ron shouted angrily, as they jumped away from each other and turned fast to see Ron standing in the doorway. "Ron!" Hermione yelled. He just looked at them with rage in his eyes and walked away furious. Hermione looked down, "Oh…" "Merlin!" Harry yelled in his own anger. He turned away from her. "I told you he'd be upset." Hermione sighed. "Hey…" She started, "It'll be okay. I'll talk to him tomorrow, okay, I mean, he'll understand if I explain this, right?" "Hermione… I'm not so sure. I mean, it's Ron. He's been crushing on you since day one. He thinks he loves you! I just can't believe as his best friend I did this to him. I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." "Um, Okay. Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Are you…Are you mad at me?" She looked at him with those eyes that said so much. He leaned in and kissed her quickly. "No. No, I'm not." And with that, he left her standing there, staring at the ceiling, wondering how he life could change so quickly. She shook her head and stared at the bookshelf. For once, the worst possible thing in the world seemed like reading. She frowned and went to bed. She had just gotten what she had just wanted for so long, and she couldn't understand why she wasn't happier about it. Maybe it was because she just ruined her friendship with Ron, or maybe it was because Harry went to bed mad, or maybe it was because of the thousands of other reasons she could think of. Maybe that was why. She slowly started down the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Climbing in the bed, she found it hard to sleep. Her mind wouldn't rest, she ached for that feeling of happiness she had just had only ten minutes ago. Eventually, she closed her eyes and fell to sleep.

Harry had trudged up the stairs with a feeling of regret weighing down his heart. He had just betrayed his friend. Basically stolen his best friend's girlfriend, whom Ron thought he loved. He had loved Hermione for a long time, he felt anger and hate toward anyone that hurt her. When Hermione suffered, so did he. He would do anything for her, and he protected her whenever she needed it. In, fact some times when she didn't. But this was different. He had finally got what he wanted, but he lost Ron when he gained Hermione. As he slipped into bed and under his covers, he realized that tomorrow was going to be a difficult day, as well as many others would be in the future.

The next morning, Harry woke up a bit later and he raced downstairs, making sure Hermione didn't have to endure all the pain by herself. After all, he was responsible for Ron's hurt, too. He walked to the table where Luna, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco sat in silence. Hermione looked up and gave him a look that cried out for help. "Hey Ron." Harry said "Can I talk to you for a moment?" "Whatever." He hastily got up and walked with Harry. Draco looked at Ginny, who looked at Luna, who looked at Hermione. Then all four of them proceeded to whip their heads around to watch the two storm out. "Ron, I know you're angry… about last night." "Damn right, Harry." "Okay, that's fair. What if I promise not to pursue anything with her at first? You know, give you some time?" "You'd really do that." "Ron, I don't want to loose you as my best friend, and Hermione doesn't want to either." "Fine. As long as you promise to wait a while." "I…I promise." "Thanks, Harry. But that doesn't solve everything. I still love her." "No, Ron you don't. You have no idea how it feels loving her the way I do! I know I told you that I had no feelings for her. But that was a lie. I feel everything for her. I love her. And last night, we both realized the way we each felt. Don't blow me off because you didn't get what you wanted! And don't you dare yell at me for loving the woman I'm meant to be with!" Harry walked away, fists clenched. Everyone in the hallway stopped and stared in awe, watching the historic trio fall apart, as Ron punched the wall in anger.

Meanwhile, Harry walked through the dining hall, and all four turned their heads to watch him storm through the opposite entrance. After he was out of sight, they turned and looked at each other. In unison, the girls sighed, and Draco just shook his head.

Harry was walking with Neville, asking him a question about the herbology essay due the next day. When suddenly, he stopped, seeing Hermione cornered by Moorburg. He rushed to her side. "Hey, Moorburg." He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Potter." Stanley looked conspicuous. "Um, Hermione, Professor Snape said he needs to see you a moment." "Uh, Okay," She smiled, "Guess I better go!" She shrugged her shoulders at Stanley. She grabbed Harry's hand and walked away fast. Stanley watched the two as they stopped a little ahead and laughed, holding each other in their arms. "Thank you for saving me!" "Of course." "I was cornered." "I saw that. Are you okay?" "I am now," she said, "But he's been bugging me a lot lately-making me feel uncomfortable. He asked me out earlier, of course I said no, but he asked me why... I didn't have time to answer him, you came." "What an arse….you want me to…" "Don't kill him! Just…do something." She laughed. His face didn't look humorous. "Trust me, I will."


	3. Chapter 3

**_All's fair in…._ LOVE AND WAR**

CHAPTER 3

It was late at night and Hermione was engrossed in a book, as Harry laid his head back on the couch. "Will Ron _ever _get over himself?" Hermione shrugged, too focused on her book. "He can't just….he's our friend. He should be more concerned about Moorburg…and everything else! I told him about the Death Easters and…and… Instead he's too busy being ignorant!" Hermione didn't reply. "For god sakes Hermione! Aren't you worried about Ron at all!?" She sighed. "Of course I am Harry, but there's no use fighting him, he needs time. He'll come around." "And if he doesn't?" "Then we'll go to him-in time." Harry took a deep breath. Just then, Stanley Moorburg approached them from behind. "Potter. Granger. Why am I not surprised?" Harry stood firmly, Hermione straggling behind him. "So _Mione_, Why is it that you don't want to go out with me?"

"Leave her alone." Harry said firmly. "I don't believe I asked you, Potter, I asked little Miss Hermione here. I mean she already cheated on Ron with you…why not me? This conversation doesn't concern you!" "Yes! It does concern him!" Hermione spoke up. Harry looked back at her; she met his glance only for a second and held onto his arm tightly. "Ahh…so you two are going to play that game! Two best friends who fall hopelessly in love and abandon all odds. No matter, in the end, the truth will come out." "Just go away Moorburg! You're not wanted here!" Harry ordered.

"We'll see about that," He said walking backwards and winked at Hermione. Harry took an angered step forward, his face showing at any minute he could attack Stanley. But he felt Hermione's hand on his arm, pulling him back. "Harry…no." "Yes, Harry, do hold back." He smirked, turning around and walking from the room. He turned to face her. "Merlin I HATE that guy!" "I know, I do too, I just don't want you to do anything you'll regret." "I suppose so…" He pulled her closer. "'Mione, I'm worried about you. That guy…he…" "I'll be okay Harry, I will. And if I'm ever not, I know you'll be here." They smiled. "As long as I'm breathing." He promised sarcastically. "Stop it!" She playfully hit him. "I'm just saying, I have no idea what's going to happen with- _them_ around."

"I know that you'll be okay. And, no matter what, I'll be right there with you. Through everything. I'll be beside you-fighting." She said, courage plastered on her face. "You will do NO such thing!!" He exclaimed, backing away from her. "What!" "I won't put you in that kind of danger! You're already in severe danger with me feeling the way I do about you! The war put me over the edge…I could have lost you! I almost did...you risked you life then…and I won't risk your life again like that. I can't lose you. If anything ever happened to you, I'd die! I can not lose you!"

"Harry! I am strong enough, and you won't lose me, I can't lose you! No matter what you say I'm going to be there, Forever. As long as I live. You're not getting rid of me!" He looked at her, she looked insistent. "I don't like this. But we can talk later, I guess. I'll never live with myself if anything ever happened to you because of me." "Harry…I love you. I'm tired of hiding it from everyone. I love you." He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, too." She kissed him, cupping his face, her hands moving up and down his shoulders, as he held tight on her waist and back. He grabbed her tighter, pulled her closer. He felt her warm body, he smelled her. He loved this feeling, the world slipped away when he was like this with her. He never wanted to let her go. And he told her. "I never want to let you go." "You don't have to." She whispered in his ear. "Yes, I do!"

He exclaimed backing away, "I promised Ron! I promised him that I wouldn't do this…" A cowering Neville spoke up, "McGonagall needs to see you, Harry, right away." Neville turned right around and walked away. "I guess I have to go." He said depressed. "No worry, mate, I'll keep her c'mpany" Moorburg said suddenly. Harry turned to face him, and then turned back to Hermione, "Oh, no. You're coming with me." "But he only wants…" "I don't care- I won't leave you in his hands." "Okay," Hermione agreed reluctantly. Harry added, "I guess we should go, then…quickly." He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. They walked to McGonagall's office and Harry banged on the door. "Mr. Potter! Good, I need to see you," he looked at Hermione, "Miss Granger would you mind waiting outside?" "Certainly not." She smiled and tried unsuccessfully to let go of Harry's hand. "No." Harry said yanking her back close to him. "If you want to talk to me, Hermione's coming." He looked extremely determined to get what he wanted. "Harry, I'll be…" "No," He looked to her, "I'd die if he…Moorburg…did anything to...I'd never forgive myself. I promised, remember?" She smiled and he set his eyes back to McGonagall. McGonagall had a face of utter confusion on, but clearly was more focused on the impending urgent manner. "Very well then, Miss Granger, if he feels that way, you may join us. But none of this can leave the three of us, understood?" She nodded. "Then why don't you two come in."

Hermione grabbed his arm as they walked in. "Harry, they know, and their here, in Hogsmeade." Hermione's eyes grew wider as she gripped his arm tighter. "You mean…they…they're…" "Yes. At any moment. Several Death Eaters will reappear-and they will begin to attempt to complete Voldermort's mission." "I can't believe this is what it's come to, after everything with the war..." "Miss Granger, I know you are often involved in Harry's troubles, but I'm warning you. You are in just as much danger as Harry, if not more, considering how close the two of you are." McGonagall said, as if he knew exactly what Harry and Hermione felt for each other, and he probably did. "More?" Harry questioned urgently. McGonagall nodded. "We don't know when, and we don't know where. But I needed to warn you, it's coming soon." And with that and a sigh, the meeting was over. McGonagall led them out and closed the door. Harry and Hermione stopped halfway back. Professor Snape, though his presence was unknown to them at the time, was watching the two, doing his nightly rounds before he went to bed. "Mione…we can't. I can't love you. Just go away and just…leave me." "WHAT?!" Hermione exclaimed. "I don't love you, I can't."


	4. Chapter 4

**_All's fair in…._ LOVE AND WAR**

CHAPTER 4

"_Mione…we can't. I can't love you. Just go away and just…leave me." "WHAT?!" Hermione exclaimed. "I don't love you, I can't."_

She shook her head. "I won't let you say that. You do love me, and I love you. I love you, Harry! I won't leave you!!"

"Hermione, don't you get it?! Voldemort followers are out to kill me! He's going to target anyone I love or care about. And right now, you'll be his target. You heard McGonagall- more danger than me!!"

Snape watched intently. _What is going on here? They're in love!? What is happening here?_

"I don't care Harry! I won't leave you. I won't pretend not to love you! You can't get rid of me. Sorry, but your stuck. I am making this choice. Damn it Harry I'm going to love you if I want to, and I'm going to be by your side!"

"Dammit 'Mione, you're so stubborn!!" "When someone I love is on the line and won't let me help them, yes, I am stubborn!" She lowered her voice a bit, but still emphasized what she said. She took his hands and looked him in the eye.

"I would give anything for you, Hermione." "I know." She smiled.

She wrapped his arms around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked deeply into her.

_Where is he touching her? What are they talking about...LOVE? Why is he looking at her like that? Did Potter's hand just…! He touched her breast! Is he touching…Miss Granger giggled! She giggled!_

Hermione roughly kissed him, and he kissed her back. She had one hair on his shoulder, and the other moving smoothly through Harry's hair. Harry had one hand placed in Hermione's back pocket, another trailing up her shirt.

_Did Potter just stick his hand in Miss Granger's shirt?? Did Miss Granger just…groan?! Wait until headmistress…_

Hermione pulled away. "Harry? Do you want to go back to the tower?" She giggled. "Oh, so is that your evil plan, hmm?" He smiled and she laughed. Snape shivered, but turned the other way, shaking his head, and continued his rounds. They walked silently back to the tower, besides the occasional, "No, no, Harry, not right now!" followed by Hermione's giggles.

They slipped through the portrait hole and into the common room. The fat lady eyed them and almost laughed. Harry was walking behind her and he grabbed her around the waist from behind, kissing her neck and her shoulder blades.

"Harry, no. not right…" Ron was in the room already and noticed them before they noticed him. He slipped into a dark corner. "Okay. Okay. We're alone!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Finally!" Harry groaned. He picked Hermione up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her up against a wall. "Ohh...Harry…" She kissed him, sending her tongue exploring his mouth.

"Merlin, Hermione…you're too good for me." He laughed and set her down on the ground in front of him... Ron was disgusted at the betrayal of his friends that he felt.

Ron saw Harry's hand go towards her shirt, he tried to pull it off but she protested, "Harry, no, not here, let's go to your room…" She giggled. As quiet as possible, they hurried to his room. They emerged in Harry's bed; she quickly set the silence charm.

"_Silencio…"_ Harry ripped her shirt off. "Oh god. Harry…"

He kissed her chest. She shimmied off her jeans with a little help from Harry. She tore off his shirt and fumbled with his pants. "God I love you." "I know," She teased.

Harry was playing with her bra strap, his fingers sliding under the strap. "Hmm…" He snapped it off. For the first time, he explored a new part of his relationship with Hermione.

He hadn't thought he was ready for it, but this was Hermione, The love of his life, for seven years. It wasn't like Hermione to be all over a guy like this, but this was Harry, after all.

That special connection could only be made once, and he was glad it was with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**_All's fair in…._ LOVE AND WAR**

CHAPTER 5

The next morning, Ron knew. And it wasn't because of the clothes on the ground. With scowl, he left for breakfast. Harry woke up to see Hermione lying against him. The arm he had around her ached, but he didn't care. Even in her sleep, she smiled. He could wake up like this every morning for the rest of his life, and he intended to. She opened her eyes slightly. "Harry?" She whispered. "Mione?" "I thought you wouldn't be here when I woke up. Like our whole relationship and last night was just a…dream." "A good one I hope." She looked at him sarcastically. "Of course." "Well, its not." He said smiling. Lately, everything felt like it was hurdling out of control. The only thing that kept his grounded was his constant thought of Hermione.

Ginny was in the library reaching for a high book. Draco came up from behind her and grabbed it. He smiled as he kissed Ginny intensely. "What's wrong, love?" He asked, raising an eye brow at her expression. "Nothing...Nothing…I'm fine." But Ginny wasn't fine. She felt like killing her brother. "I love you Draco." "I love you, Ginny." She smiled and kissed him. "There's the smile I love." He whispered in her ear, putting the book on a nearby table and wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her again, and with each kiss it deepened… until Ron happened to storm through the library doors. "Ginny!" "Ron!" She yelped in surprise. Ron grabbed her by the arm and threw her out, looking in disgust at Draco.

Harry took a seat in McGonagall's class in between Ron and Hermione. "Hey, Ron." Harry smiled. Ron didn't answer; he just turned the other way. McGonagall started her lecture, "Today, we are reviewing. Your midterms are coming up soon, and you all need to be prepared…" After class, they met up with Ginny. "Hey Gin!" Hermione greeted. "Oh, hi Ron." "What's going on?" Harry asked, confused. "I walked in on Malfoy and her snogging..!" He replied angrily, and silently adding in a muttered comment, "Just like you two..." "What?" Hermione asked. "Nothing. I walked in on them." Ginny yelled, "STOP RONALD! You are ruining my life!! I love Draco!" "That's stupid! He's just going to hurt you!" "No-he wouldn't do that! He loves me, he won't hurt me! You finally started to like him as a person-" "As a person, as a friend, not as your boyfriend..!" "Get over it! I love him, and he loves me. And if you're not willing to accept that…that you'll just have to loose me to!" And with that Ginny stormed off.

Harry and Hermione stood dumbfounded at what had just occurred. Ron stood with hate in his eyes. "Ron-I think you should calm down. Ginny is your sister! Draco treats her right! He hasn't hurt her! When he hurts her then you have an argument. Draco is your friend! Wait! What did she mean _you'll lose me_ _too_?" "I've already lost my two best friends. I told Gin that." "Ron? You didn't lose us!" "Yes I did. I've always been the third wheel here! Hermione, no matter what it's always been about Harry! The war…the…" "Forgive me, Ronald, if I wanted to help him, so he didn't die." She sneered. "After the war when I finally got up the courage to ask you out, I thought maybe with Harry always being distracted or something, that you might finally be okay with me. But now that you've got him…why would you need me?" Harry exclaimed, "Because you're my best friend! You've been there for me, too, a lot of the time! You fought in the war with me, too! Why should you think any different?" "I knew all along… I knew how much you loved her, Harry. And I could see it in your eyes how much you cared about him, Hermione, I'm not blind, you know? But for awhile I tried to convince myself that I got-" "I'm not a prize, Ron! You can't win me! This has always been about the competition! Hasn't it?!" Ron looked at her and continued, "And now I've heard Harry say he loves you! But what about you, Hermione? Do you love him?!!" Harry looked at her, fear in his eyes. "Yes." She whispered so quietly no one could hear her; they just saw her lips move. "What was that Hermione? You didn't speak loud enough!" Ron demanded. "Yes." She said firmly with tears in her eyes. A wash of relief fell over Harry. Ron's eyes filled with rage. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at them. "Ron! Stop! Don't do something you'll regret!" "Stupefy!" Ron shouted out in anger. Harry pushed her slightly out of the way and covered her from it. The spell hit him fiercely and he groaned and fell to the ground unconscious. "Harry!" Hermione yelled and bent down, taking his head in her hands. "Harry?! Harry…can you hear me? No. Of course you can't. I'm going to get you a healer." She glared at Ron, whose breathing was steadying. "How could you do this?" She asked glaring at him, crying. "What's wrong with you?" She asked, spilling out extra tears and walked to get Madam Pomfrey. Harry woke up in the infirmary; he felt someone holding his hand and heard, "Harry? Harry can you hear me?" She chokingly asked as his eyes slit open, "Oh, thank god. Your okay." "Hermi…" He tried to get out, opening his eyes farther. "Shh…" She silenced. "Let me go get Madam Pomfrey." She said calmly, and let go of his hand to go get the nurse. She appeared to be calm, but he could tell she'd been crying, even if he couldn't see the tears in her eyes.

Madam Pomfrey ran her wand over Harry's body. "Well, you'll be alright. Just take it easy for awhile, Ok Mr. Potter? I know you'll see to that, Hermione." "Yes Ma'am." She said, smiling. Madam Pomfrey left the room, leaving only them left. "Oh! Harry… I was worried about you! I thought…Oh! I'm just glad your okay." She said, fear and tears coming out again. He took his hand to her face and wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Of course I'm alright. Ron was just angry, he did something to hurt me, I don't think he would ever to anything in an attempt to….kill me." Ron walked in without them knowing then. She smiled and held his hand. Ron cleared his throat. "Is it… is it...is it alright if I...if I…" "Come in, Ron." Harry said, almost smirking. "Hi, Harry." Hermione's eyes went back and forth between the two. "Mione…could I talk to Ron for a minute?" "Of course. Of course I'll just-" "Don't go too far. Remember what I said, what Dumbledore said, Hermione, please don't." "I won't, I promise. Okay?" She smiled and squeezed his hand and looked cautiously at Ron. She slowly walked away, slowly letting go of his hand with every inch she got further away. When they saw the door close behind her, Ron broke the silence, "So, Harry…I'm…I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me… I guess Hermione really isn't my girlfriend anymore. Maybe it'll be for the best, I guess I've got to deal with it whether I like it or not, huh? I like her a lot, but she…" "I know, I'm sorry. But I love her, Ron. I heard you saw us last night. I'm sorry, I tried to stop it, but what she told me was right. She didn't want to hide what she wanted or felt. I'm sorry if you're angry." "It's okay…its fine, I guess I have to get over it, over her." "Ron, I care about her more than you'll ever know, but I care about you, too. I care that you're okay, and that you're my friend!" "I know, I don't hate you, I just- need some time." "Okay," Harry smiled, "Can we let Hermione back in here? I don't like her alone with Moorburg wondering around, plus the death eater threat." "Yea, sure, Moorburg creeps me out." Harry slowly got up with minor assistance from Ron. They walked towards the door. "Hermione?" They called. No answer. "Hermione!" They yelled again, nervously. "This can't be good." Ron said. "Don't have to tell me that! Merlin, where the hell could she be?"


	6. Chapter 6

**_All's fair in…._ LOVE AND WAR**

**CHAPTER 6**

"Let's split up, I'll go left, you go right." Harry ordered. As they turned to go their separate ways, Harry spun around on this heel, "And Ron, I swear if you find her, come get me, the minute you find her." "Ok, I will. Same here."

Harry didn't take time to answer, he ran down the hallway shouting her name frantically. "Hermione!" He thrust open every door and yelled her name again, "Hermione! Hermione!" All of the sudden, he heard a scream from a nearby door, "HARRY!" "Hermione!"

"Harry! Harry! Come here…I'm in here!" She continued to yell, until he threw open the door of an abandoned dark classroom and saw her tied up to a chair, scared and roughed up. "Harry, you…we…have to go! It's Moorburg…he's a…he's a…" He untied her and helped her to her feet. She pulled on his arm, "We have to get out of here! He's coming."

"Good, I want to kill the fucking bastard who did this to you!" "Harry, Harry, later, we have to go…" "Join the party, Harry." a voice from behind them said. Hermione looked at Moorburg in disgust, holding onto Harry's arm as he circled around them.

He pointed his wand at the two of them. "It was all such a perfect plan, don't you agree? Pose as a student, live in the Gryffindor tower, get to know you and your friends unravel your thoughts, your feelings, and see who you were closest to.

All in the end-to kill you. Ha. What a plan." He smirked. Harry stared at him, rage spilling out of him, ready to kill him at any moment. Hermione's death grip on his arm grew tighter, anger in her eyes. _She_ was ready to _let_ Harry kill him at any moment.

"I'll kill you, Moorburg, before you ever get the chance to kill me." Harry raised his wand. "Oh- brave and strong for the boy-who-lived and the love of his life." "Leave Hermione out of this!" He ordered, yelling. Hermione kept silent except for adding, "I won't let you kill him." "Aww…how sweet, fighting beside you until the end. Well, the end is coming rather soon." Stanley came closer to them and touched his hand to her hair.

Harry couldn't take it; he took his arm and pushed him away from her. "Touchy…Touchy…I'm sorry it has to end this way."

He raised his wand to Hermione and began to chant a curse. He pushed her out of the way. "Hermione… I love you, but I need you to go, go find Ron…go find somebody!"

Hermione looked at him regrettably, but ran to the door, she twisted the knob furiously but it wouldn't open. "That would be kind of hard."

Stanley commented, chuckling at the suffering of the two. Without any indication, he muttered a curse that sent Harry to the ground, unconscious. "Harry!" Hermione screamed, "Harry!"

"Harry! Wake up!" It was Ron and Draco who were calling his name now. "Ron? Malfoy?" "Harry…What happened?" "It's Moorburg, he's…he's one of them!"

He breathed heavily, "I found Hermione tied up…and I…and then he cast a curse or a spell…and… Oh Merlin! Hermione!"

"He has her?" Draco yelled. 'Yes! I have to find her; I have to go…I'll be back!" Harry shouted loudly and got up as fast as he could. For some reason, a burst of adrenalin shot through his body.

And without another word, he burst out of the room and outside of the castle.

He ran across deeper into the grounds, screaming her name every five seconds, hoping she would hear him, if she could hear him. No, Harry didn't want to think of her in that severe of danger, but he had to, because she was. He had an idea where she was, and he hoped he was wrong. He made his way towards the Dark Forest, cursing under his breath in between yelling her name. Then, entering the Forest, he grew quiet, only whispering her name cautiously. He was deep in the Forest now and it was so silent he could only hear the sound of his own breath. All f the sudden, he heard something, a rustling. Gripping his wand in his hand, he walked cautiously toward the noise. He pulled back a branch and saw Hermione up against a rock tied, tears streaming down her face, trying to yell in frustration, with cuts and scars all over her body, her life slipping away from her. He threw himself through the bushes and ran toward her.

"Harry." She whimpered weakly, barley being able to speak. He began to untie her. "Hermione…Shh…I'm here, Are you okay?" He tried to calm her down, almost about to break down. But he couldn't break down; he had to save Hermione.

That adrenalin burst through him again at the thought of her dying. "I was scared you wouldn't….wouldn't find me." She strained her voice to speak. "But I did." She weakly tried a smile. "I'm sorry I did this to you!" "You didn't do anything." "But, if I hadn't of-" "Hermione, don't you dare blame yourself. This is not your fault. If you would've just stayed with Ron you'd have been safer. But even if I didn't love you like I do, even if I was still just your best friend or a friend at all, I would've have come here and saved you."

"Harry, if I didn't care about you at all, wasn't even your friend, I wouldn't be here, but I am. Because you are my best friend and a million more things. I love you, I don't care if it puts me in danger, I love you- no questions asked." He looked at her with a serious, defiant look on his face. "I love you, too." "Harry, he's coming. We have to get out of here, now!"

"No, Hermione, I have to stay. If I don't, he'll just go into hiding and do this again, and torture you more. I need to deal with him now, rather than later." "I'll stay with you."

"Are you sure?" "Yes." "Okay then, let's go." He said with a hesitant look on his face. He took her hand and helped her up slowly.

They walked deeper into the woods, silently, and suddenly a drift of wind caught them. Harry turned slowly around. "So we meet again, Harry Potter."


	7. Chapter 7

**_All's fair in…._ LOVE AND WAR**

**CHAPTER 7**

Hermione once again held onto his arm tight, in fear of both of their lives. Instead of staring into the evil, but manageable Stanley Moorburg, they were face to face with Bellatrix Lestrange. "That's right, it's me, Harry, haven't seen you since you were a baby." Hermione's eyes grew wide, and Harry backed up a few steps.

"I will finish Voldemort plan, this time, I will kill you." Bellatrix looked at Harry for a moment, and brought her wand up to the two. "And who is this?" Hermione stared at her, as Hermione tried to remove all fear from her eyes. "I've heard you've been quite a help to me. Seems Harry wouldn't leave you to die, or let anyone hurt you, you made good bait."

Harry spoke now without fear, "Don't hurt her. "Oh shut up Harry! Stupefy!" Hermione screamed as it accidentally hit her, and she fell down to the ground. He knelt down beside her and then stood up again. "There, now I'll kill her later, but I had to get her out of the way so I could kill you first." Harry grabbed his wand behind his back.

It was time to do what he had to, "**Avada Kedavra!" He shouted, pointing his wand at her before she had time to retaliate. She screamed one last spell, and then death hit Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry fell to the ground unconscious. **

**Harry awoke startled, with a terrible taste in his mouth, his body ached. At first, it had been hard for him to remember what had happened, until he saw Hermione lying beside him, passed out. Her hair was strewn around her face and she was partly rested up against him. He swallowed hard and slowly and carefully, he propped himself on his elbow, straining to move his hand to reach her. "Her…mi…o…nie?" he called, straining his voice. "Hermi…one?" he asked again. He tried to shake her into consciousness carefully. Her arm moved slightly. "Hermi….o…ne?" this time he was a little bit louder. "Har...Harry?" "Are you okay?" he swallowed the lump in his throat. "I…I…" "Don't answer that." He tried to move a little bit. "Harry…we have to get back." She strained her voice even more, and this time her voice came out scratchier than the times before. "I don't know if we can right now." "We… have to. McGonagall's probably…uhh…looking for us." She answered in frustration. He slowly stood to his feet, stumbling a little as he took Hermione's hand to help her up. She took it, struggling almost falling back as he pulls her up limply. They took a deep breath. She coughed and He looked at her miserably. He pulled her into his limp arms, "I'm so sorry, Hermione, I'm so sorry." She welcomed his embrace; they stood in silence for a moment. "Harry?" She croaked, "I love you." He pulled her tighter, "I love you, too. I would never let anything happen to you." "I know." **

**She finally forced herself to smile. She grabbed his hand and close beside him as they stumbled over twigs and tree roots. They entered the castle as strongly as they could manage, walking defiantly past everyone's stares and the whispers about what might have happened the night before. They didn't care. They knocked as hard as they could on McGonagall's office door. "Harry! Hermione! You're alright!" He greeted them as he opened the door. "We've had people out looking for you. Here, Here-sit down, I'm sure you've had a long night. Can you tell me what happened?" Harry exchanged worried and hesitant glances between the two of them, worry in their eyes. Harry spoke up, "It was Stanley… Stanley Moorburg. He…He took her hostage, and when I tried to go find her…' He slowly began his long story of the tragic hours that had occurred in the past 24 hours until he got to the part where Bellatrix Lestrange appeared.**

** "…She stupefied Hermione. She…She of course intended to kill both of us. So after she knocked Hermione out, I…I killed her. Maybe I shouldn't have…maybe I should've let her go to Azkaban, but I was scared…so I killed her…" "I suppose you did the right thing. I told you to be aware of your surroundings, and I am afraid I haven't been aware of my own surroundings. So what happened after that?" "She knocked me out before she died. So when Hermione and I woke up this morning, we made our way back." Harry took a deep breath and looked at the wide-eyed Hermione. McGonagall stared at the two for a moment. "I feel like I'm partly responsible for what happened to you and Ms. Granger last night." There was a harsh silence. "Maybe Stanley was a factor in all this, Bellatrix and all the more powerful Death Eaters are the real reason, right?" "Yes, Miss Granger. But I have to tell you I don't like the fact that you're involved in this. I need you to be more careful. I don't want you involved in this as well." "I'm afraid I already am, sir." She said without looking up. **

**All three sat in silence until Harry spoke up, "And I'm afraid she's right. They're using her to get to me. And now that she's so deeply involved in this only means more danger." "But we're strong! Two wizards are more powerful than one, right? Especially when you, Harry, are one of them!" "Hermione, it's not that east. Now that he knows…about you. They won't leave you alone. They know by hurting you, he can lure me in." "Mr. Potter is right, there. The easiest solution is to stay together. Always. At night you will be safe, we will have guards and certain people watching out for you. I wish I could say the same during the day, but during the day you must stay together. We don't want to give anyone the opportunity to get either one of you, when you're along."**

** He said shaking his head, "I can't believe it's come to this, but do you understand what you must do?" "Yes, Sir." They answered in unison. "Good, because as of this moment, Harry, Miss Granger is in more danger than you. So I'm counting on you." "Yes Sir." He promised. **


	8. Chapter 8

**_All's fair in…._ LOVE AND WAR**

**CHAPTER 8**

**Walking back through the vacant halls made Harry feel vulnerable. They had reached the common room, without uttering a word to each other the whole way. The only indication was the feel of their hands in each others and the feel of each hands in each others and the sound of each others breathe. "Harry, I'll go…clean up a bit and I'll meet you down here, alright?" "Alright." He said firmly. "And Hermione?" "Yes?" She said spinning around. "I love you." She chuckled. "Why do you tell me that so much, Harry?"**

** "Because I'm afraid that if I didn't you would forget." He paused for a minute looking at her, "Or maybe that something will happen and I'll never have the opportunity to tell you again." She stared deep into his eyes for a moment before saying, "I love you, too, Harry," and disappearing up the stairs. **

**"Harry! Hermione! Your okay! No one could find you! You never came back! We thought you'd been…well…killed." Ron exclaimed, running toward them in the dining hall entrance, when everyone's heads shot up to stare at the three of them. "We're fine, Ron." He assured him trying to muster a smile. "Yeah, fine." **

**They walked to the table where Fred, George, Draco, Ginny, and Luna were already seated. He leaned in and whispered to Hermione, "Are you okay?" "I'm fine." She whispered. **

**Fred and George joined in added, "You gave us" "Quite a scare." "What was ya's" "doin' last night?" He looked at Hermione. Harry saw fear in her eyes. "Fred, can we, let's talk about something else." ""But I want to hear the story!" George shouted. Draco cut in, "George! Drop it okay! Leave them alone." Draco could see that Hermione was scared about whatever went on the night before. "George! Later –Alright!" Harry wasn't about to explain that night again. "Alright, okay." They replied in unison.**

** Ron changed the subject, "So, Harry, you playin' in the Quidditch match? Slytherin vs. Gryffindor…?" Ron asked enthusiastically, knowing the answer. "Of course he is, Weasley, it's the biggest match!" Draco yelled. "Just know I'll kick you ass, Potter!"**

** Harry looked hesitant, "I don't think I'm playing." "What?' "What?" "What?" "What?" "What?" "What?" They all screamed, everyone whipping their heads to look at him. Hermione looked at him, "Harry! You have to play!" "Hermione… I can't remember?" "Harry, it's just a little while, I'll stay with everyone while you play, okay. Dumbledore will be fine with that. Please Harry, you need to play." She took his hand and looked at him. Draco said, "She's right, Harry, whatever went on, whatever he said, I think it'd be best if you played." **

**Hermione smiled at Draco, mouthing a thank you as he returned the smile. Ron looked at Harry and Harry shot Ron and I'll-tell-you-later look. "Okay. I'll play." He smiled. "There we go!" Ron exclaimed. Colin Creevy suddenly tapped Hermione on the back. "Professor Snape needs to see you, Hermione." "Oh, yes, thank you Colin."**

** She turned to Harry. It's about my exam." "Oh-yes, right. Well I'll see you guys later." "Where are you going?" Ginny asked. "Oh, with her." Ron laughed, "She doesn't need an escort…." His sentence faded as Harry looked at him defiantly. "Yes, later Harry." As they walked off, Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Wow, that was weird." "Yeah, it was."**

** "You didn't have to. Go with me-you know." "Yes I did! Are you kidding? And give someone another chance to harm you, yeah right. Next time someone tries to hurt you, I'll be there to look the bastard in the face, and kill him before he has the chance." She smiled at him. "Wow, my personal bodyguard! **

**Now, Come on lets go see what Snape wants!" She laughed. "Professor Snape?" She asked cautiously. "Professor?" "Miss Granger, good, and well…hmm, Mr. Potter as well?" "Yes, sir." "Miss Granger and I need to discuss an important matter concerning her school work. Could you leave?" He angrily said through his teeth. **

**_They follow each other around like lost puppy dogs. In love? Ha! Preposterous!_**

** "No, actually, no." "Is that so? Would detention do you right as you are trying to defy your teacher?" "Look, Professor, I'm just trying to keep he safe, okay, I don't mean to get into any trouble, please. Professor, I just want to keep her safe." "She's perfectly fine here with me, Mr. Potter." "Professor, I'm also doing this on Dumbledore's orders." "It's true, Professor, he's following headmistresses wishes. Harry is well, required to be here with me." Professor Snape rolled his eyes and looked at them, "Very well." **

Harry awoke with suddenly with a start, breathing heavily, fast. "Harry?" someone whispered. "Her… Hermione?" "Harry I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you like this, but I can't' sleep. I have to admit I'm a little freaked out. I kept feeling like someone was in my room and well…" "No, No, It's fine." He assured her. "Are you sure?" "Yeah. Come here!" He put his arm around her, as she layed beside him, pulling the covers over her, snuggling closer to his body.

They lie in the silence when suddenly Harry said, "Hermione?" "Yeah?" "You would've still been here with me, I mean fighting with me even if nothing had happened between us, right?"

"Of course, Harry! It never would've been a question in my mind! Why do you ask?" "I was just wondering." "Okay…" "I told everyone what happened. In the woods." Pause. "When I couldn't find you, I was terrified you'd been killed or something. And I knew that it would be my fault. I hate that feeling. I never want to feel that again, even though I will. I know that you're strong, and can take care of yourself, and won't leave me to fight alone. But can you promise me one thing?"

"What?" "Be as careful as you can. Know what you're doing before you do it and who you're doing it to. Can you promise me that?" "Of course, Harry, I promise." She smiled. He held onto her tighter, and felt that feeling again, not wanting to ever let go, never wanted to let her leave his sight. She buried her face in his chest, and he placed his chin on her head. They drifted off to sleep, the sound of thunder and the pang of lighting in the background.


	9. Chapter 9

**_All's fair in…._ LOVE AND WAR**

**CHAPTER 9**

Hermione awoke peacefully for once in a long time. She opened her eyes, seeing Harry's face, before anything else. She took her hand and brushed her hand across his face, and then through his hair. "Hermione…?" he said, clearing his throat.

"Good morning." She greeted him with a smile on her face. "Morning." "Are you okay now?" "Yeah, I was just a little freaked out, I'm fine." "Good." He said, kissing her forehead. "I think we should get up, or we'll be late." "Okay, I'll meet you later, at breakfast." She said getting up.

"Oh no!" He said grabbing her hand and pulling her back down. "Your meeting me downstairs in the common room in a half hour." "Right…okay…" She laughed walking out backwards, slowly letting go of his hand, inch by inch until she got far enough away, when she completely lost his hand. With that, she smiled and turned around and walked out the door.

Ron leaned over to Harry. "So, I saw you two…hot. But I thought we had an agreement?" Harry looked at him and whispered, "Ron, it's not what you think. Last night, the storm, it brought back bad memories, and she thought someone was in her room.

She just came to me in the middle of the night, she looked terrified." Ron calmed down and smiled, "Oh, okay." Professor Snape hit them in the back of the head hard.

"Ah..." They whispered in pain. Hermione and Ginny let out a giggle from across the table. Snape stopped and looked at them for a moment. They gasped and threw their hands over their mouths.

He looked away, "…So therefore, by mixing perenous and phosnis together you create a potion that will increase the rate of…" Draco laughed quietly and leaned in whispering, "Ha, you got caught." Harry joined in, "I thought you two never got anything wrong." Ron laughed. "Oh shut up!" Hermione scolded laughing. Ginny added, "They're just being insufferable prats, Hermione." Snape saw them, took a deep breath. Stopped his lesson, walked to their table and took a book.

He hit Harry, Ron and Draco one by one hard with the book. "Ow." They all replied, rubbing the back of their heads, and then looking down at their work. Ginny and Hermione choked back laughter. Snape glared at them with a look that said, _I-saw-you-too_. Both girls looked down at their books quickly. Once Snape had started his lesson again, the five looked up at each other and let out a laugh. Snape turned around from the blackboard and glared at them, as they whipped their heads down. And at the same time, they each let out one last laugh, before swallowing it.

After class, the five met up with Luna. Talking and laughing, they took off walking to one of three classes all six of them had together. Draco pulled Ginny off to the side and kissed her, "Hey Gin." "Hey…_Malfoy_." She teasingly greeted him.

He laughed, "Okay, my friends I can take calling me that, but my girlfriend…" She smiled and kissed him again. "I love you…" "I-" But she was cut off by Luna's yell, "Oh come on, Love biiirrds!" They all laughed. Ginny and Draco joined hands and walked to catch up with them.

Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table for a special dinner ceremony. Hermione and Harry were seated next to each other, Hermione's arm looped through his of course, with Ron and Ginny sitting across from them.

Since Luna was Ravenclaw and Draco was Slytherin, they couldn't join them. Everyone in the school had gathered for the special ceremony. The four were engaged in a funny conversation about something or other when McGonagall started, "Today is the anniversary of Hogwarts opening. Over one thousand years ago, as you know, Hogwarts was founded by the four most powerful wizards and witches of their age; Gordic Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. For over one thousand years, it has educated the brightest young witches and wizards. Challenging and preparing each to control their powers to live and act in the world as powerful wizards and witches. I would like to invite you to join me in celebrating a legacy that will live far beyond today or tomorrow. Let the feast, begin!"

The food was laid out on the table. "Wow." Ron said, "That's a lot of food." "Yeah just try not to devour it all in one bite, okay?" Hermione teased, leaving herself, Harry and Ginny in laughter. McGonagall approached their table, opposite the side of Harry and Hermione. "Very good, Mr. Potter, you and Miss Granger have been obeying my orders very well, for once." He winked. "Enjoy your dinner." Harry and Hermione watched him leave and then exchanged glances, smirking. "What was that about?" Ron asked. "Oh, nothing, Ronald." Hermione said. Ginny looked confused. "But…What?" She trailed off as she was too preoccupied with watching Draco. He caught her eye and held up a hand to his friends, standing up and walking towards her. He put his hands on Harry's shoulders, "Having fun over here?" "Join the party!" Ron shouted laughing. Hermione's face went blank

_He untied her and helped her to her feet. She pulled on his arm, "We have to get out of here! He's coming." "Good, I want to kill the fucking bastard who did this to you!" "Harry, Harry, later, we have to go…" _

"_**Join the party, Harry."** a voice from behind them said. Hermione looked at Moorburg in disgust, Hermione was holding onto Harry's arm as he circled around them. He pointed his wand at the two of them… _

She snapped out of it when she heard her name. "Hermione?" "Hermione?" Harry and Draco were calling her name. "Uh…yeah?" "Hermione are you alright?" Harry asked her. "Yeah you kind of blanked out on us there for a second!" Draco looked at her concerned. "Oh, Oh, I'm fine, just got a little lost in my thoughts, that's all." "Are you sure?" Harry asked her. "Yeah." She brushed it off and turned back to their conversation.

Christmas vacation was coming up, a week away. Harry was stressing, he had to go back to the Dursley's, plus leave Hermione to herself, in danger for a few weeks. He was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling when all of the sudden, Hermione came crashing in the door, running to him, "Harry!! Someone's in there! Someone's in my room!" He jumped out of bed, ran to her room and threw open the door. He held his wand out in front of him.

She was behind him, clutching his arm, turning around, and then turned back to him. "Stay close." He whispered. Hermione screamed as she felt someone grab her arm. Harry pulled her away and shouted at the figure, "**Immobulus!" They were both breathing hard, and with the flick of the light coming from Harry's wand, the black figure faded into a person. Hermione gasped. Harry just stared.**


	10. Chapter 10

**_All's fair in…._ LOVE AND WAR**

**CHAPTER 10**

**_They were both breathing hard, and with the flick of the light coming from Harry's wand, the black figure faded into a person. Hermione gasped. Harry just stared._**

**The black figured had faded into the body of Stanley Moorburg. **

**Cursing under his breath, they fled immediately to McGonagall's office. Harry stormed through the door, with Hermione behind him, without prior warning, interrupting a teacher/faculty meeting. "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger?" McGonagall looked surprised. The teachers just stared wide eyed at the two students. "I thought you said we were going to be safe!!?!" Harry shouted, his voice echoing throughout the enormous office. "Harry…Harry, come down." Hermione said in an attempt to calm him down a little, gently placing the arm that wasn't gripping onto him for dear life on his upper arm. "Yes, Harry, calm down." Trelawney said, worry etched over her face. McGonagall's eyes grew wider, "What happened?" he asked orderly. "He was in there, Professor, in her dorm!" McGonagall didn't need to ask who. "It's true, sir, he was in there and I went to go get Harry. He came back with me to make sure everything was okay…and well someone grabbed me and Harry pulled me back and immobilized him. That's when we found out who it was." Hermione added calmer, but with a lot of anger. McGonagall said, "We need to speak at once! Professors, you are dismissed!" Each teacher looked at the other. "Immediately!" he ordered. They all left in confusion, and only the three remained. "I'm afraid I underestimated the Stanley Moorburg situation, I don't like what this is coming to. I'm afraid I might have to close down Hogwarts." "No! Don't do that!" Hermione exclaimed. "She's right. Don't close down the school!" "I can't put other students in danger, but I suppose closing down the school is a bit drastic. What about the holidays? You two will be going home, I suppose?" "Don't remind me." Harry grumbled. "Yes." Hermione answered, looking at Harry worried. "This will be great trouble. The two of you separate for two weeks!" "Well, Professor, I was actually wondering…what if Harry came home with me for the holidays? We would be together. And my parents are Muggles…so…" **

**McGonagall thought for a second before answering, "Yes, I suppose that would work out rather well. Harry?" **

**"Well I guess, but wouldn't that be putting Mr. and Ms. Granger in danger?" Harry looked at McGonagall as Hermione shrank back in her chair.**

**"Yes, but if you were separated, all four of you, that including Mr. and Ms. Granger, would be in an incredible amount of more of danger, than if you were together at her house." Harry nodded.**

**"Well then it's settled, Harry will return home with you. But meanwhile, remember what I said, stay together. You have one more night to get through before break; I can assure you I will do my best to make sure you are safe." "Yes, Sir." They answered in unison. "Also, Mr. Potter, two auror's will come to collect Mr. Moorburg and bring him to Azkaban." Harry had a smug face of satisfaction on as him and Hermione smiled, "He deserves it." **

**At the train station in Kings Cross, Ron bid a solemn goodbye to his two best friends when he saw his parents. **

**"See ya in a couple of weeks." Ron said. **

**Hermione and Harry searched the crowd from the platform, trying to find her parents. Then, Hermione pointed and shouted, "I see them!" **

**Diana and Todd Granger looked around anxiously for her daughter. Diana soon spotted Hermione as well, "There she is!" She was accompanied by a raven haired, emerald eyed boy. They smiled and waved at the two, and Hermione did the same to them.**

**"And I'm guessing he's this friend we've invited to stay?" Todd said through his teeth. "Oh relax, Todd! He's a friend with a terrible home life who needs relaxing break!" "Nevertheless…" He started, when suddenly, Hermione came running right up to them, Harry following. "Mum!" Hermione cried, "Dad!" She gave them both a hug, and then turned back to Harry, gave him a reassuring smile and introduced him. "Mum, Dad, this is Harry. Harry Potter." "Nice to meet you, Harry." Diana welcomed him cheerfully with a hug. "Nice to meet you." Todd greeted him solemnly. **

**"Nice to meet you too, Mr. and Ms. Granger." Harry smiled. Diana just smiled and laughed, "Oh, sweetheart, please, call us Diana and Todd, we'd feel far too old!" Hermione smiled and began to walk to the car with her mom. **

**Todd walked a few steps behind them with Harry, attempting to start a conversation with him. " Well, I don't know much about you, and I only have a girl, so as you can imagine, its going to be a little strange having a seventeen year old boy living in my house." "Yes, Sir, I understand." "Well, on the contrary, I'm very pleased that you've been kind enough to my daughter that she invited you home. From what I've heard, you've protected her a lot in the past seven years, and I know I can sleep a little better at night knowing you're protecting my little girl." Todd looked at Harry, who smiled. "Just know, Todd, I'd never let anything happen to your daughter." In a way this comforted Todd, but it strongly made him nervous. His thoughts were cut off when Diana turned and yelled back, "Oh! Come on you, two." She smiled. Hermione added laughing, "Yes, come on…You've got the keys to the car, and its cold!" **

**Jokingly, Todd smiled tossing Harry the keys. Harry laughed as the two of them purposely walked slower. Hermione turned around put her hands on her hips and shouted, "Harry James Potter, if you don't hurry up, the second we get back to school I'll hex you into the next dimension!" Harry laughed and walked faster and handed the keys back to Todd. "Nice strategy, sweetie." Diana said laughing. **

**Hermione laughed as Harry came closer to the car, stopping directly in front of her, she was backed up against the door. "You wouldn't hex me, would you?" She laughed again, trying to keep a straight face as she turned to face the car to hide her smile. "Of course I would." She assured him. He leaned into her and tickled her sides teasingly and whispered, "No you wouldn't, you love me to much." Diana and Todd didn't of course hear the last part, but they heard the rest of it and saw Hermione break into a grin and slap him in the arm at whatever he had just whispered. This made Todd even more nervous, Diana looked at him with knowing eyes. **

**Once Todd unlocked the doors, they climbed in, Todd in the driver's seat, Diana in the passengers, and Harry and Hermione took the backseat. **

**Diana inquired a lot about school and Harry on the drive home. "I've heard a lot about you, Harry; I hear you're somewhat famous in the wizardry world." "Yeah, something like that." Harry added as he shared a quick glance with Hermione as Diana looked back at them curiously. "Mum…I…" Hermione tried to stop her mother. "Oh, sorry." She laughed. They pulled into the driveway of any ordinary British muggle home. **

**"Here we are…!" Hermione announced. They climbed out of the car and opened the trunk. "Ok, Harry, here-" "Dad just leave his trunk there for a moment, I need to talk to him." She pulled him away to the other side of the car without further explanation. **

**Todd watched every moved they made, but was out of earshot. Hermione lay her hand on his shoulder, "Harry, I told them everything." "Everything!" "Everything except that we're both in highly severe danger…" She nervously said. "Merlin, Hermione why did you do that!? If they know that, than we especially need to know the rest!" He exclaimed rather loudly. Todd caught only half of that and misinterpreted it, though didn't say a word about it. "I can't just walk up to my parents and say, 'Hey mum and dad, the main reason we both came home here was because we're in extreme danger, especially if we're separated.' I can't do that!" "If you don't do it, I will." He spoke firmly. She rolled her eyes, "Fine. I'll tell them after dinner." "Good, but you don't have to do it alone" She smiled at him as she let her hand glide down his shoulder and arm until she reached his hand, and intertwined their fingers. She pulled him a little closer, forgetting where she was and who was watching. "Hermione- your dad already hates me." He laughed. "Right." She dropped his hand and added as they were walking back, "And he doesn't hate you!" **

**"Diana, did you just see what happened between those two?" "Nothing important, Todd, relax." She smiled, watching the two teenagers walk inside the house, and followed behind them. **

**"I'll show you where you're staying." She said leading him up the spiraling staircase. She led him into a fairly big room, painted beige, with a desk and a bookcase, and a queen sized bed with satin sheets and a pristine white comforter. "Here you are." He looked around the room, "It's very…_you_." She laughed, "Well it is my house, and I bet my room looks even more like me," She smiled, "Speaking of my room, its right across the hall." She pointed out the door. He put his stuff down on the floor, "Bigger than my room." He commented. "Oh, come on!" She chuckled, leading him downstairs again.**


	11. Chapter 11

**_All's fair in…._ LOVE AND WAR**

**Chapter 11**

The four of them ate dinner, as Todd and Diana questioned a lot more about Harry. "So, Harry, Hermione tells us you play 'Quidditch', and of course, she can't explain it. Maybe some time you could?" "Of course, I'd love to." Harry smiled when Diana sighed saying, "Harry, I'm so glad you came here and I got the opportunity to meet you!" Then, the moment they both had been pretty much dreaded was approaching. Hermione shot Harry a 'Do-I-really-have-to-tell-them' look. Harry looked back at her with a look that said, 'yes. If- you- don't- I- will."

Hermione sighed and looked to her mum and dad. "Mum, Dad, I…we…have to tell you something." Todd looked at Harry angrily. "You two are too young to…" Harry tried to hold back his laughter and smirked as he said, "No, Sir, no we're just friends…" Hermione looked at Harry and rolled her eyes. "No, Daddy, no! I wasn't going to say that!"

Hermione gave Harry a defiant look that quickly changed his expression serious again. "Harry and I…we're…we're…" She struggled to find the words and turned to Harry for help. "We're in danger. Severe, Danger." Hermione looked down at the table as he said it, twiddling her fork in her hand.

Diana and Todd both shouted, "WHAT??!!" Hermione spoke without looking up, "Some very…powerful wizards are trying to well harm Harry, and now…well…me." She realized what she said made it seem like all Harry's fault and regretted what she just said.

Todd was incredibly angry, "You brought home a boy who could cause us harm?" Harry looked down. Hermione intercepted saying, "No, Dad, no. Even if I had only come home, we would've been in danger. At first, it was just Harry, but, being one of his best friends…it involves me too now, as well as Ron, but me more. There have been two incidents where someone has lured Harry in because of me. Dad, Harry saved my life. It was my choice to be in the situation I was in! He's my best friend and I'm not going to leave him because I'm scared! He tried to convince me to stop coming in contact with him, to just leave him alone so I would be safe! But I told him no." She shouted angrily at her father, throwing down her fork hard, "If anything I am safer WITH Harry!" Diana, Todd and Harry just stared at her for a second before she quickly got up and stormed up the stairs, slamming her door. "I'll talk to her." Todd said, trying to calm down a little bit, standing up. "No, sir, I'll do it. Trust me." Harry got up. "She's my daughter!" Todd looked upset, hurt and angry. "I know, just trust me." Harry said, walking up the stairs and walking into her room.

Unknown to Harry or Hermione, Todd had followed him up the stairs and was peaking through a large crack in the door, watching them.

Hermione was aware of Harry's presence without looking up. She was throwing everything hurriedly in a trunk. He let her take out all her anger. "Harry this was a mistake! We have to leave! We have to get out of here! My father is an obstinate, pig headed-" "Hermione." He simply stood looking at her. Her eyes then met his. He walked towards her, "Come here." She let him put his arms around her, holding her, as she cried tears of frustration. "Shh…" He silenced her. "Harry, I…I just don't know how to handle him right now." "It's Okay, "Harry slightly pulled away, "You have to remember that your father just found out that his daughter is in a life threatening situation. He didn't mean to blow up, he loves you Hermione and he doesn't want to see you get hurt. And neither do I. I blew up that one night when I told you to leave me alone so you'd be safe, and you didn't run away from me. So don't run away from this." He said calmly.

"We should go see your parents." He added. She pulled him closer into their hug again and compromised, "In a minute." He just held her as Todd sighed and walked down the stairs. A seventeen year old boy had just out done him when it came to calming her down, he had never seen her calm down so fast. Joining Diana at the table, she smiled and said, "He told you to trust him."

Hermione came downstairs followed by Harry. "Hermione?!" Diana exclaimed. "Yes. I talked to Harry." She glared at her father. "Dad, I need you to understand what I'm going through. Please stop treating me like I'm a little girl who can't make decisions for herself." "I'm sorry, Hermione, I am." Hermione looked at him, "And?" She urged. "I'm sorry Harry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that." "Thank you, sir. I'm sorry we didn't tell you before." Diana intervened, "Well, I'm sure we're okay now. I think what will be best this vacation is to do our best to not think too much about this situation. Agreed?" Harry and Hermione nodded. "Now," She added, "Hermione, help me with the dishes." "Okay, mum." Harry spoke up and offered to help, "I'll help Hermione, instead, Diana." "Oh, Harry, no, you're a guest in this house." "Honestly, I don't mind." He urged, "I'll do it, no more questions." He smiled. Diana hesitated, "Ah…well…I…Okay. Alright, fine. You two do the dishes, and we'll be in the parlor." From the parlor, you could see the sink, which meant you could see Hermione and Harry standing closely near the sink, right beside each other. Of course, Todd was only paying attention to the two doing the dishes. He couldn't help but watch them and realized Hermione had a permanent smile plastered on her face when ever she was with Harry. He wasn't sure if he liked that. Diana glanced up at them momentarily. Every time she caught a glance, her daughter was always smiling and laughing at whatever Harry was saying…or doing.

After they were done with the dishes, Harry and Hermione joined Diana and Todd in the parlor. The four of them sat watching the tellie. A muggle British horror movie from the seventies, _And now the Screaming Starts_ was on. Hermione had seen this movie many times, but was still horrified by it. Every time something gory or horrific happened she would hide her face in Harry's shoulder. One time, he almost laughed and put his arm on her opposite shoulder as she hid in his, and smiled, whispering as soft as he could, "It's just a movie, love." Diana heard what he said and slyly smiled as she caught a glance of them. Todd was watching them, but he didn't hear what Harry had said. Harry said a little louder, "It's over…" Todd and Diana held back their laughter as Harry and they knew the scene was far from over. She lifted her head up to the screen and immediately whipped it right back town, "Harry James Potter, I swear I'll…" Harry cut her off and chuckled, "We're already watching a horror movie, let's not turn this into one." They all laughed, including Hermione.

When the movie was over, Todd and Diana announced they were going to bed. "Don't you two stay up too late…" Diana told them as they walked to bed. "Okay, Mum." She yelled back. Harry laid his head back on the couch. "Merlin, I'm tired." Hermione agreed and sighed, "C'mon then, let's go to bed." They slowly and quietly trudged up the steps, and parted in the hallway.

The next morning Hermione awoke with a huge smile on her face and went downstairs in the kitchen to find her mother and father in the kitchen, sipping coffee and eating breakfast. "Happy Christmas Eve!" She exclaimed, chuckling. They all smiled, when Hermione noticed Harry wasn't there. She sighed, "I'll be right back…" She ran up the stairs without a word of explanation and walked through Harry's door. She walked to his bed and discovered Harry wasn't in there. Her eyes grew huge and she gasped, "Oh my god…where is he?"


	12. Chapter 12

**_All's fair in…._ LOVE AND WAR**

Chapter 12

She raced down stairs and almost tripped into the kitchen. "Where's Harry!?" She yelled, startling both her parents. She had fear, uncertainty and anger in her eyes. "Sweetheart, he went out for a bit. Some…man came to the door to see him and he left with him, he said he'd be back soon." Diana said looking at her daughter in surprise. Hermione looked furious, "And you LET him LEAVE with this…MAN???!!"

"Hermione I'm sure he's fine, he said it was okay." Todd reassured her. "I can't believe…what if…what if he…" She stumbled to find the right word.

"What if I what?" someone asked from behind her. Diana and Todd smiled at him. Hermione spun around to face Harry. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. "Who was this…guy…and why did you leave? What the hell were you thinking? What happened??!!"

"Mione, Shh…I'm fine. Everything's fine. The man was an old friend of Dumbledore's who lived in the area. McGonagall sent him to check on us, I didn't want to wake you so I just went to talk with him, okay? It's fine." He explained, pulling away and looking at her.

"Well, I'm sorry, I was just scared that you would… that something or someone would…" She tried to focus in on his eyes. "Don't worry; everything's going to be okay." Hermione smiled. That day went on like almost any other day. Hermione fell asleep on the couch while everyone was busy.

_The final battle with Voldemort had begun; the death eaters and dementors covered Voldemort and threatened Harry. Harry was standing far enough away, near a rock where Ron and Hermione were behind him, clutching their wands for dear life. "Come, Come, Harry, meet your death." Hermione shuddered, "Harry…" She whispered. He turned to them. "Don't worry; everything's going to be okay. We're going to get out of here…It'll be okay." He looked back to Voldemort quickly before turning back to them. "I'll be okay." He reached his hand out and touched Hermione's face and slid it down the side of her face, her arms, until he reached her finger tips. He pulled his hand away and looked at her deeply, almost looking like he felt regret…a tear almost forming in his eyes. Hermione continued to let the tears fall, but slowly calmed down as he traced her face and arm with his hand. "Take care of her, Ron." He said quietly. "I will." Ron said bravely. He looked to Ron and said, "I'm going to make it. We all are. Stay back, I have to do this part on my own. But, if something should happen, run and save your self's. Please." Ron nodded courageously. "Good luck Harry." Ron wished him as he stared into his eyes. "I'm waiting, Harry." Voldemort teased from ahead. He almost turned around and left, but he looked at Hermione one last time and walked closer. He pulled Hermione into him and told her rather loud, "I won't let anything happen to you." "Good Luck, Harry." She whispered. "I love you." He told her loudly, not caring who heard. "I love you." Hermione answered him back in the same tone he had... He let her go and turned to face his evil opponent…_

"Hermione…wake up." She heard her mother shaking her. "Hermione wake up, your okay." Hermione opened her eyes with a start to see her mother sitting beside the couch, and her father and Harry sitting nearby. "Harry, I…" She started as he walked over to her and knelt by the couch. "What was it about this time?" He asked her cautiously. "The final battle. When you told us goodbye and told Ron to take care of me and all that. I thought I was there again…I thought…" Harry cut her off, "Your not, you're here, your okay." Her dad was now standing over her, concerned as she listened to them talk. She thought about the dream for a moment. That had been the first time Harry had ever told her he loved her, same for Hermione. But, Ron was dating Hermione, and Harry had been dating Ginny, and he would leave Ginny for Hermione, but didn't want to cause trouble with Hermione. All of them passed it off as Harry just fearing for his life and wanted to make sure Hermione knew that he cared about her, as a friend, of course. Harry didn't want to rock the boat. "Hermione…are you sure you're okay?" Her dad asked. "I'm fine dad, I'm sorry for worrying you. Just a bad memory, that's all." "Okay, well your mum and I have to go into town for some last minute things for tonight. We'll be back in an hour or two." "Okay." Todd and Diana walked out the door as Hermione sat up on the couch. Harry sat with her and put his arm around her as she sunk into him, head rested on his chest.

"Harry, that was so scary." He looked at her saying, "I hate that you had to see that." Hermione nodded and said, "I wouldn't have let you do it alone." "I wouldn't have been able to do it without you, you know." She smiled but said, "You don't give yourself enough credit."

"I'm serious, Hermione, I don't know how I did it. I just kept thinking about you and how I wouldn't let anything happen to you, and some how I was strong enough to cast that last spell that killed him." She smiled, "I remember being terrified. I kept telling myself you were going to be okay and that I loved you. Merlin, I thought about how much I loved you and couldn't lose you." Harry thought for a moment.

"You remember how my mother's love saved me the first time?" She nodded. "I think your love saved me, Hermione, and my love for you. It gave me the kind of strength Voldemort didn't have. Your love saved me." She thought about it for a moment and smiled. "Yes, it did. We always knew it had to be some kind of love that saved you. We always thought it'd be you and Ginny's love, or even just your love for Sirius, or Dumbledore or something, even though it wasn't romantic…" "But it was yours." They looked at each other for a second, "I never loved Ginny. It was always you." He reassured her. He leaned into kiss her. The moment they touched, the kiss deepened. She pulled away, "My parents could walk through that door any minute." She laughed. "I know. I haven't done that since before we left." He smiled.

That night, they left to have an extravagant Christmas Eve dinner at Hermione's grandmum's house. Her grandmum, Victoria, took an immediate liking to Harry. She noticed how close Hermione and Harry were and talked to Diana in the kitchen while they were preparing dinner.

"Diana, this Harry boy and her, they're just friends, no?" "Well that's what they tell us." Diana laughed. "What does that mean, Di?" Victoria questioned eagerly.

"You should've seen them the last couple days, they're so close. She runs to him for everything, he always seems to be there whenever she's upset or angry or scared. And there was the other day when we were watching _And Now the Screaming Starts,_ and every time a bad scene came on, she hid her face in his shoulder. At one point he whispered, 'It's just a movie, love.' Thank god Todd didn't hear. I'm sure they talk to some of their friends like that, but…" Diana and Victoria smiled.

"Do you like this boy, Di?" She thought for a moment. "Very much so. He's courteous and respectful, nice, and he absolutely loves Hermione, even though he doesn't admit it. And Hermione has fallen hard for him. She loves him, too, you can tell. There's one thing you don't have to worry about, he'll never leave her. Never, he's saved her numerous times, there is no way he would ever put his life before hers. I can see it in his eyes, he'd never abandon her. He'd never hurt her." They both sat in silence for a minute.

"Is he the… one…?" Victoria asked eagerly. "I wouldn't be surprised. I don't think they're together, and I highly doubt they've ever talked about being married, but I hope he is." Victoria smiled. "I like him, too."

At dinner, they all were engaged in light conversation about school and Christmas, and Victoria was primarily interested in Harry. "So tell me, Harry, how long have you known Hermione?" "Um, seven years…yes seven." Harry looked at Hermione as she smiled. "Seven years, that's an awful long time. Have you always been friends?" Harry looked at Hermione who answered this question. "Pretty much, well, it started when he saved me from the troll in first year. He's been my best friend, along with Ron, since then." Harry chuckled, "Oh, yes, that's right, Ron was absolutely petrified with that troll. Good thing he stepped it up." They all laughed. Diana smiled and asked her something that Hermione dreaded the answer, "Hermione, didn't you used to date Ron?" Hermione stopped and stared for a moment before turning to Harry who looked at her as her eyes grew wider, "Umm…yes…" She tried to end the conversation. Victoria looked back and forth between Harry and Hermione. "What ever did happen between you two?" She questioned further. The connection between Harry and Hermione's eyes never ended. She swallowed a lump in her throat and turned to her mother and answered nonchalantly, "It just didn't work out." Everyone at the table sat silent for a while.

After the dinner, they returned home and sat on the couches and chairs by the Christmas tree. "Alright, we are reinstating our open one present on Christmas Eve tradition." Diana laughed. Harry said he didn't want to open one, but Todd and Diana opened each others. Todd gave Diana a beautiful diamond bracelet, and Diana gave Todd a leather wallet that he had always wanted. Hermione was handed a random present, and realized it was Harry's. She looked at him and narrowed her eyes as she unwrapped it. He smiled as she opened the box and said, "Oh my god." "It's the necklace of Raven d'amour, the one the death eater you defeated stole from Rowena Ravenclaw." He smiled, "Oh my…Merlin, I love it. I absolutely love it, how did you get it, we left almost immediately after Voldemort was killed?" "I grabbed it when you weren't looking, Remus had it for a little while to make sure it was safe for someone to wear, and it was." She smiled, "I still can not believe you got this!!" Diana asked her to hold it up. When Hermione did, Diana gasped, "Oh, my, that is stunning. Who's this Rowena Ravenclaw?" Hermione answered, "One of the four wizards or witches to discover Hogwarts. They were the most powerful of their time. Rowena was the smartest of her time." "Just like Hermione here." Harry laughed. She rolled her eyes and hit him playfully on the arm. She put it on herself. "Really, thank you Harry, but that means I'm going to _make_ you open yours…" "Hermione…" "No, Harry, No." She said shoving the box in his face. He opened it. He stared down at a watch that instantly made him sad. "It was Dumbledore's, though I'm sure you knew that. They found it among his possessions, and I asked Headmistress if I could keep it. I know what he meant to you." "Thank you, Hermione, really." She smiled and the four of them talked about nothing much in particular.

"Hermione, I know you and Harry went through a lot with the war, but you never talk about it. Is it okay if we talk about it?" Diana asked cautiously, her daughter hadn't told them much about it, and she was curious. Hermione thought for a moment. She looked at Harry who nodded, she meekly said, "Yes." Todd sighed, "Hermione, really, we don't want to make you upset. It's just, we were worried about you during that year, and the year before that, we barely ever saw you, and we just want to know what happened." "I understand, Dad." She said bravely. "So, you were there in the final battle? When Harry, I'm sorry Harry, defeated Voldemort?" "Yes, I was right there." "If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Hermione started to explain as Harry took her hand and smiled at her.

"We had been going for days and days. We, being Harry, Myself, and Ron. We were tired and worn out, but we kept going. When we met Voldemort in the Field of Wonders, a ton of death eaters were surrounding Voldemort. V...Voldemort, he started to threaten Harry, and started to use Ron and I as threats. Harry told them not lay a finger on us, to make him suffer instead. The three of us were up against a rock almost, when we saw Remus and Tonks coming over the battlefield. They helped us destroy a lot of the death eaters, as Harry focused mainly on Voldemort. Harry and Voldemort were hitting each other with curses left and right, most of them making Harry suffer. Voldemort pointed his wand at me, he threatened Harry, but Harry hit him with a strange, unexpected curse that made him fall back a bit. That was about when Harry turned to us and told us he had to finish him off…" She started to cry so Harry picked up where she left off, "I just wanted them to know that I was going to be okay, that everything would work out. I hugged Hermione and told her that I wouldn't let anything happen to her, and they wished me good luck after I made Ron promise he'd take care of her. Walking away from them was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. I wanted to swear I would live, but I had no idea. When I battled Voldemort, when I killed him, some strange intense power was inside of me gave me the incredible energy I needed to defeat him. That power killed him, a power unknown to him."

Diana sat with tears in her eyes, Todd sitting beside her staring in disbelief. "I'm so sorry you two had to go through that." Todd simply said before getting up and laying a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Thank you." He said, and walked up the stairs without another word.

Diana wiped her tears away as Hermione moved a bit closer to Harry, with his arm around her protectively. Diana swallowed and looked at the two, "What was this…this power?" Hermione felt a smile tease at the corners of her mouth. "Love." She simply answered. "Love?" Diana looked confused, so Hermione explained, "When Harry's parents, were...Er…well were killed by Voldemort, his mother's love saved his life. It was a power that was unknown to Voldemort. It saved him, and this time…" "It was yours." Diana finished with a smile on her face.

"That's incredible." Diana added. Harry smiled and pulled her closer, as Hermione fought the urge to cry. "Diana, the one thing that kept me going was your daughter. I couldn't fail her. I couldn't let her suffer anymore. I loved her and I couldn't leave her." Harry added with a smile, and then he continued, "Before I walked away, I told Ron to take care of her, I told her I would come back. And I held her and told her I loved her. If it weren't for her, I don't know where I'd be." Diana just shook her head, "I can't believe you two. I can not believe you ever had to see that. I just knew you loved her, Harry, it was something in the way that you looked at her…and Hermione it was obvious you were crazy about him. I love you two, but I have to go to bed. And don't worry, Hermione, I won't tell your father." Diana winked and Hermione smiled, "I love you, mum." "I love you, too, Hermione."

Harry and Hermione sat on the couch together for a moment, letting time fly by. They didn't say a word. Finally, after a half and hour, they went to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**_All's fair in…._ LOVE AND WAR**

Chapter 13

At 1 am, Harry was awakened by a huge clap of thunder and a blinding bolt of lightning. He put his glasses and looked out the window, seeing a terrible storm before his eyes. He heard footsteps going down the stairs, and knowing they were Hermione's, he followed her.

He found her in the parlor, sitting on the couch, looking at the fire. "Mione, love, why didn't you come wake me?" "I didn't want to wake you up." She answered, yawning. "I don't care. Are you okay?" "I'm…Oh, I can't lie to you, Harry, I don't know. I'm scared. Terrified. I hate thunderstorms, just like a child." "Your not a child, you went through something horrible and no one would blame you if you were scared for the rest of your life. C'mon, now, let's go upstairs." She tried her best to nod.

Back in Harry's room they laid on the bed together, Hermione snuggled into Harry, with her head on her chest. He wrapped his arm around her. Harry broke the silence, "Mione, don't be scared to come and get me if you need me. I'm here for you." He comforted her. "I know, I'm sorry I didn't come to you, I just didn't to wake you. But I'm here now." She smiled, "Yeah, you are." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Mione." "I love you, too." She snuggled closer and whispered, "I don't know what I'd do without you." Harry looked at her in surprise, "Mione, I don't know what I'd do without you. I wouldn't be able to go on; I'd just die if something happened to you." She smiled and closed her eyes. And with that-they fell asleep.

Todd woke up the next morning a little late. Surprisingly, only Diana was up. "Where's Hermione?" He asked her. "Oh, I don't know…maybe she's still sleeping? She might've had a long night last night." She shrugged. "I'm going to go check on her." He walked up the stairs and knocked on her door. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. So he opened the door and was surprised to see her not there. Unfortunately his next thought was: Harry.

Todd, not caring that he was invading privacy, burst through the door and gasped at the sight. Harry, without a shirt on, was lying in bed with Hermione snuggled into him, asleep with a smile on her face. The first thought that came to his mind exploded.

"DIANA!!" He yelled loudly. "DIANA!" He yelled again. She ran up the stairs and followed his voice. "Todd, what's…?" She walked into Harry's room. "WHAT'S WRONG?! Our daughter is in bed with…with that boy!" Diana looked at them curiously, "Todd, they don't look like they did anything. I mean trust me, if…" "Diana." "I'm sorry, Todd, but give them a chance to explain. Please." Todd stormed over to the bed and shook Hermione awake, "Harry…" She opened her eyes and instead of Harry, she saw her father. "Dad!" "Yes, that's right-Dad. Get the hell out of bed!" She got up quickly as Harry jumped awake, "Hermione, what the…" He stopped when he saw Todd. "Oh, er, Mr. Granger…" "Get the hell away from my daughter and the hell out of my house!!!" Harry tried to explain, "Mr. Granger…sir, it's not what you think…" "Just get out!" Harry looked to Hermione who looked absolutely furious.

Harry began to get everything as Hermione begin yelling and screaming intensely at her father. She turned around to look at Harry, who was about to apparate (it was legal, Headmistress gave them special clearance) out of the house. Diana shook her head in anger. Hermione turned around and whispered into Harry's ear, "I'm coming with you, regardless of the way you feel about it. I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron in a few minutes. Let me get my stuff." He nodded and she kissed him pretty intensely. "I love you." She told him. "I love you, too." He told her sweetly. He apparated away, and she turned her focus back to her dad. "I'm leaving! Okay, leaving. I'm not coming back. You know what? Nothing happened!! Last night, in case you didn't hear, there was a terrible storm!! A couple of weeks ago I got taken hostage by some psycho-killer guy and was dragged off into the woods, he hurt me and beat me and whatever else, and he left. He left me there to die! On that night a thunderstorm was going on and I got soaked and I was scarred and cut all over! I thought Harry would never be able to find me! But he did…he found me and he killed the evil psycho girl who helped the guy torture me. He saved me and later that same psycho-killer guy broke into my dorm and tried to hurt me again, and Harry killed that freak. He has done more than you could ever imagine for me!!! I love him more than you could ever imagine! Now, I'm leaving. Goodbye Mother." "Hermione!" Diana shouted after her, but it was too late, Hermione had apparated.

After they checked into the Leaky Cauldron, at which Tom smirked and cracked some inappropriate jokes about, Hermione fell into the bed on her back. "This Christmas sucks!" She shouted angrily. Then she added, "And it's my fault! I shouldn't have…" "Hermione, it's not your fault." "Whatever." She grumbled under her breath. That night, they didn't do much. In fact, that week, they didn't do much. They went to the pub every night, hanging out with some of the other students who were around Hogsmeade. Hermione seemed happy, but Harry knew she wasn't. He comforted her and they made it sheepishly through the week until the day before the train arrived, when as the tradition set the Weasley's (including Draco Malfoy), Harry and Hermione stayed overnight, along with a few other students.

Back at the Grangers', Diana and Todd sat at the table. Diana hit her hands on the table, "I knew that if we sent her running, she'd go running with him." She stared at Todd, "He's probably your future son-in-law, and we lost him. On top of that, we lost our daughter, too." Todd shrugged, "We haven't lost her, she'll come around." Diana stared at him in disbelief. "No, she won't. We knew there had to be something special about him if she invited him home. She loves him." "Not too much…" "Don't lie to me, Todd; you were threatened by that boy. He loved your daughter more than anything, and Hermione loves him more than anything as well. You didn't like to think about the fact that she came running to him for everything, and that she took comfort in him when she needed it. You know that everything she told you was true, but you're so self centered you didn't care. You were jealous and threatened. And now we've lost them both." And with that, she left the table.

Ron, Ginny and Draco flew into the dining area. "Harry! Hermione!" Ron shouted. "Heyy Ron." Harry greeted him. Ginny flung her arms around Hermione. "Oi! Hermione! How are you??!!" "Oh, Gin, I'm fine!" "You don't look so fine." Draco commented. "Hey…back off Malfoy!" Harry joked. "I only meant she looked upset!" He laughed. "Really, Draco, I'm fine." "Okayyy…"

They all went to the pub that night and laughed and talked about the year. When they got home, they were not drunk; though sober would be a stretch of the truth…!

The next morning they all boarded the train early. In their cabin, Draco and Ginny sat close near the window, Ron and Luna were asleep together on the other end of the seat. On the opposite side, Harry and Hermione were calmly talking about the last term at Hogwarts. Once they got back to Hogwarts, They all woke up. Ron casually asked, "So, what did you two do? Get into much trouble?" "I hate my father." Hermione said bluntly. "Why?" Draco and Ron asked in unison. "You don't want to know right now." Harry replied.

At Hogwarts, Headmistress approached them. "Your stay was good?" She asked. "Somewhat." Hermione answered. "Did anything…?" "No." Harry replied. "Good. Be careful." "Yes, ma'am." They agreed.

Very few threats passed by in the next few months. Harry and Hermione grew even closer than before. The six friends did a lot together, and passed the weeks by easily. All six were equally cautious of their surroundings, as they were all in danger. Hermione stayed beside Harry all the time, for she was in as much grave danger as Harry was. Harry tried not to take for granted the happy times they had. He knew that no threats meant they were building up, or practicing worse Dark Magic. Graduation Day was approaching quickly.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Draco and Ginny all sat together at lunch. "Year is nearing end." Draco said.

"I can't believe we've all been here seven years!" Hermione exclaimed. Ginny added in, "All except me and Luna." "Right." Hermione smiled. Luna sighed twiddling her fork, "Well, I don't know about Ginny but I'll be terribly bored without the rest of you hear. Thank Merlin I have Gin to keep me company." "I agree." Ginny sighed.

"You'll see me, Red, all the time." Draco laughed. "Yeah, Ginny, I'm still your brother." Ron replied. "And we're still your friends!" Hermione exclaimed, adding to the laughter. Ginny and Luna smiled.

It was the day before Graduation, and the huge Graduation blow-out was to be held that night, only for seven years and their dates (if they happen to be a year younger. No one below sixth year was allowed). Alcohol and all. The professor's pretty much knew that this went on, but the students were very secretive, and the professors didn't interfere.

Hermione shivered with excitement, and Ginny could hardly hold back her happiness. "Oh, Hermione, I'm so glad things are working out with Draco! All of us are getting along so well. I never thought I'd see the day where Draco and Harry could say something to one another without a fight breaking out!"

Hermione laughed, "Yes, that is surprising, isn't it?" Ginny chuckled. Luna appeared from the bathroom.

"How do I look?" She asked, playfully posing in a dramatic form. "Oh, gorgeous, Darling." Ginny said in overdrawn voice. "Absolutely stunning!" Hermione laughed joining in on the fun. They all broke out into a spell of laughter when they heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?!" Hermione asked. They all faced the door as Ron slightly opened the door, "Just wanted to tell you lovely ladies that we're downstairs." "Okay!" They all answered. "I can't believe I get to go to this party." Ginny squealed. "Just do me a favor and don't get too drunk, eh?!" Ron exclaimed at his sister. "And Hermione? I trust you and Harry will act responsibly tonight?" Hermione threw a pillow at Ron, "I should be telling you the same thing, you and Luna…" "Hey!" Luna and Ron both shouted in unison. They all laughed. "We'll be down in a minute!" Hermione shouted as Ron walked out the door.

A few minutes later, Hermione, Ginny and Luna descended down the stairs to meet the guys at the bottom. Ron let out a whistle and they all laughed. "Gorgeous…" Draco called out. Hermione took Harry's outstretched hand, "Absolutely beautiful." He commented. A ton of younger students were in the common room when the girls came downstairs and every one of them looked on at the six with envy. They wanted to be a part of their laughter, their conversation, they were purely jealous of the six best friends.

All six walked out on the grounds of Hogwarts. "So, uh, where's this…portkey?" Ginny asked. "Yeah, no idea." Draco answered looking around the land in front of him. Hermione pondered the thought a moment, "Oh, honestly Ronald, you helped set up the portkey! And the rest of us helped with the party…why can't we find it?" Luna interjected, "Wait, It's a mitten, right? A red one?" "Yeah…" They all confirmed. Luna shook her head and laughed. "Draco, look down." Draco looked confused but he looked down at the same time everyone else did. "Oh…" He said. They all laughed and Luna giggled furiously, "Are you sure you guys aren't intoxicated yet?" They grabbed onto the portkey and sat there for a few seconds. They all looked slightly annoyed. Draco started to ask the question on all their minds. "So…when does this portkey-" He got cut off as they all got sucked into the warp and thrown in front of the door where the party was being held. They all fell onto the snow. "Ow!" Hermione said, landing partially on Harry. "Well that was our most graceful landing yet…" Harry chuckled. "I definitely agree." Draco said. They all laughed again, gliding in the door.

They were among the first to arrive. They had helped enormously with the party and promised Lavender they would come early. The music was blaring, bouncing off the walls as loud greetings were shouted at the six. "Hey guys!" Ginny, Draco, Harry, Hermione, Luna and Ron all shouted back. More and more people started to arrive. The pop of the whiskey bottle being opened sounded, and the party began.


	14. Chapter 14

**_All's fair in…._ LOVE AND WAR**

Chapter 14

Eventually, after an hour or so of just hanging around each other talking, the alcohol kicked in even more. Draco spun Ginny crazily toward the dance floor, Ron and Luna were snogging senselessly, and Harry and Hermione were seated on the couch, drinking. Hermione was sitting on Harry's lap. Harry wasn't too drunk and he said, "Oh, Merlin, Mione don't get too drunk on me."

"Oh, I won't get too drunk…" She smiled. Harry shook his head and laughed. I wasn't necessarily normal for her to be drinking so much, but he knew she was okay. He understood Hermione couldn't be safe all her life, always living by the same virtues. She wasn't going to get too incredibly drunk, Harry trusted that.

A slow song blared throughout the building. "Dance with me?" He asked. "But of course." He held her close. "Mione, I don't mean to bring this up right now, but about your dad-" She silenced him with her lips. She pulled away. "I don't want to talk about it!" She yelled over the music. "Fine." He understood. "Fine?" "Fine."

After awhile, they returned to their position on the couch, only this time they were snogging insanely. In between kisses she told him, "Harry-I-really-don't-feel-too-good!" She was laughing. He looked at her, "Your drunk!" She smiled, "So are you!" Their words were slurred.

They continued snogging heavily. She unbuttoned the top buttons on her shirt, so you could see her bra. She threw his shirt off. No, they weren't going to get completely naked and shag right here, but hell they were going to have fun. The party whirled out of control a little too quickly. People, some of which had barley seen each other the past seven years before tonight were paired off snogging in corners under the influence of alcohol.

Ron, Luna, Ginny, Draco, Harry and Hermione decided to leave the party around 2:00 am. Harry's shirt was somewhere in the room and they couldn't find it, Hermione kept her shirt unbuttoned with her bra visible. "Come on guys let's get out of here!" Draco roared as they departed nosily from the party. Draco and Ron looked at Hermione's shirt and bra and raised their eyebrows. "Careful, mates, that's my girlfriend you're staring at!" They all laughed and flung them selves ever so not graciously onto the portkey as they stumbled once they got sucked back to the Hogwarts lawn where they had been many hours ago.

Stumbling back to the Gryffindor dormitories, the painting eyed them curiously, but moved aside as they announced the password. They didn't care if Draco or Luna heard considering one, they wouldn't do anything bad with it and two they were incredibly drunk, they wouldn't remember a thing! They flew loudly through the tower, awaking first years, second years, third years, fourth years, fifth years and sixth years, bounding through each section.

Two first year girls, Grace and Autumn, looked on with envy at the seven years and the two sixth years. They stopped in the main common room laughing. Harry sat on the couch, Hermione taking her place on his lap; arm draped around him, Ginny and Draco the same. Ron and Luna were too busy snogging to care what position they were in. In fact, Ron had his hand up Luna's shirt as we speak. Hermione, Harry, Draco and Ginny talked about the most random things. Hermione teased Harry, kissing him randomly. All four laughed hysterically at anything.

"We'll see you tomorrow; we're going to Draco's…" She managed to get out in between kisses as they left. "Don't get in too deep!" Hermione called after them, laughing. Harry glanced at Ron, looking for some hint of anger or rage in his face. However, Ron was much too engrossed in Luna. "Ron, why don't we move this party elsewhere?" She said in a low voice. Ron took her hand as they ran quickly to his room, saluting Harry mockingly. "G'nite, mate!" Ron shouted, not realizing how loud he was.

Hermione ruffled Harry's hair. She pulled him closer and pressed her lips against him. He moved his hands all over her. Each kiss got deeper and more intense.

He pulled away. "Hermione, I…" "Relax, Harry." "Do you want to do this?" "Yes." And with that he pulled her close again. He felt her warm body against his. He wanted her more than anything in his entire life. She wanted him badly, too. He let her know that. She pressed harder up against him. It was as sexy as it could get with their clothes on. He unbuttoned her shirt all the way, so it was fully open now. They burst into Harry's dorm room door, their lips still touching. Onlookers watched along the way, some disgusted, some envious. Once in Harry's room, they heard Ron and Luna. "Stupid…" Hermione muttered. They fell into Harry's bed. She drew the curtain and said in a low and sexy voice, "Silencio…" She kissed him, "And that's how it's done."

Well, you can guess what went on from there.

The next morning, Harry lifted his head up and awoke to the sight of Hermione's beautiful brown hair and her warm body against him. His memory was a bit jarred, and his head ached badly. He smiled at her, though she continued sleeping, and lay his head back down. Then he remembered everything; the party, the whiskey…oh. And the fact that they were graduating that night and had to be in the Great Room for practice at 9:30. He looked at the clock: 9:10; he had twenty minutes.

He sighed heavily, and lightly touched her arm. "Hermione? Hermione?" Her eyes barely split open. "Mmm…Harry." "Hey, Good morning." "Yeah, you too. I'm sorry I just have the worst headache!" She touched her forehead and groaned.

"Probably from all that whiskey last night!" He laughed. "Oh Merlin, that's right. I don't feel good." She closed her eyes and moved closer to Harry. He laughed before adding, "And on top of that we have to be in The Great Room in 18 minutes for practice." She sprang up off him, "Bloody Hell!" "Calm down, Mione, you're starting to sound like Ron! We'll just get up now and be fine. Half the kids'll be late anyways, so we won't stick out."

It was then they heard a familiar laugh sounding much like Luna's. Harry and Hermione looked at each other with smirks on their faces. Hastily, Harry threw his boxers and his jeans on and got out of bed. "Hey, mate." Ron said sleepily, "I think we're supposed to be somewhere in a few minutes!" Ron and Luna chuckled. Harry laughed too, "Yeah, I know we just realized that." "We?" Ron and Luna asked in unison looking perplexed. Hermione appeared from behind the curtain with her shirt barely on, looking like her jeans were just thrown on, and her hair was tied up on the top of her head. "Ohh…" Ron raised an eyebrow. "Aww…" Luna joined in sarcastically. Ron added with an evil grin, "So what was that, the second time?" "Oh, shut up Ronald!" She yelled jokingly, throwing a pillow clear across the room hitting him. Luna and Harry laughed. Hermione looked a bit dazed and added, "Come on, Luna if I don't hurry, and you've got class…" "Merlin, Hermione you're right! We'll see you boys in a few minutes. Bottom of the stairs?" Ron and Harry nodded.

Luna kissed Ron goodbye with a quick peck on the lips. However, Hermione started to kiss Harry deeply, and his hand was already going up her shirt when he said, "If I could I'd…" Luna shouted, "Oh, come on you two! Let's go Hermione." Hermione pulled away and then kissed him once more quickly. "Be careful." He told her. "I know, I know." She laughed as her and Luna walked out of the room.

Soon enough, the Luna, Hermione and (surprisingly) Ginny descended down the stairs to meet Ron and Harry. They walked past the stares of the younger students and out the portrait hole, where they met Draco. "Okay, we'll see you two later." Draco said to Luna and Ginny." Ron added, "Yeah, that's just the price of dating older guys." He sighed. They all laughed as Luna and Ginny parted them and Ron, Draco, Harry, and Hermione proceeded to the Great Room.

Half of the class had already been there, looking bright and excited. Although, the rest of them arrived late with the four, looking tired, groggy, and sick. Headmistress McGonagall addressed the group, "As you know, tonight you will all be graduating from Hogwarts and leaving its walls to pursue your dreams. Despite every obstacle and doubt we have had about getting to this very day, even this very year, we are here. In the past three years, there have been especially dangerous and perilous things happening in our world. Tragedies and deaths have occurred."

Harry looked down thinking of Dumbledore, Cedric and everyone else who died. Hermione squeezed his hand supportively, Harry looked up again. McGonagall continued, "But each of you have overcome these things, and become truly amazing students and spectacular wizards and witches. I am very proud of each and every one of you." She smiled and looked right at Harry. The rest of the graduation practice went smoothly, besides the fact that Neville nearly tripped and held onto the curtain, pulling the whole curtain down with him. Shrieks of laughter and joking insults echoed throughout the room.

Afterwards, all six congregated in the dining hall. But after last night, not even Ron was hungry.


	15. Chapter 15

**_All's fair in…._ LOVE AND WAR**

**Chapter 15**

Instead of eating, they all went out on the grounds taking their last walk around Hogwarts. At least for all of them but Ginny and Luna. They went out to the river, so many fun times they had at this very spot. Harry remembered the night Ron and him drug Hermione out of bed and made her come swimming with them. He also remembered Ron and Luna's first kiss the year before, before they had even gotten together. That story made him laugh aloud. "What is it Harry?" Hermione asked. "I was just thinking, all seven years, we've spent so much time here, at this place. We've all gone through so much. Everything's happening so fast." "Yeah." Ron agreed.

"I can't believe we are all leaving this place. Harry, this is like your home!" Hermione threw her hands in the air. "It is. I know I'll come back, of course, but it won't be the same." "Yep." They all agreed. They all sat in silence a moment, thinking back upon all they had gone through. Luna couldn't help but feel left out. After all, the "historic trio" of theirs had turned so many heads; they had so many memories together. They had fought in a war together, basically defeated Voldemort together.

As if Ron had heard what she was thinking, he added, "You, know, Luna, your still part of us. You, Ginny and Draco. We may not have been friends as long with you guys. Hell, we could've been enemies," He laughed and looked at Draco who laughed, "But we are now, and that's all that matters. You guys are my best friends." He smiled.  
This made Luna smile and reassure herself. Quietly, they kept walking, all around the campus, each of them remembering various memories, thoughts, milestones, the first time they'd met. On their way to go visit Hagrid, they looked into the Dark Forest. Hermione, Ron and Luna shuddered at the tragic events that had occurred in that forest. Harry just stared blankly.

"You remember the first time we got detention, us four and we had to go in there?" Ron laughed trying to lighten the mood. "Was it scary?" Luna asked. "Oh, yes!" They all started to laugh. But, then, suddenly, they all stopped. Because more recently, something had happened in those woods, everyone was trying to forget. Hermione was shaking, "Harry…I…let's just go, okay?" He took her hand.

They knocked on Hagrid's door. He greeted them, "Why, hello, kids, whatcha up to?" "Walking the grounds." Harry replied solemnly. "Oh, well, you want to come in?" He asked, opening the door wider.

"No, thanks. We have to get back. Just stopped to say hello."

"Oh, well I'll be there tonight, cheering you all on. Hmm…wow. Can't believe it's been seven years." "Our thoughts exactly." Hermione chuckled.

"Why, Harry, do you remember when I first told you you were a wizard? At the Dursley's'?" "Yeah." Harry laughed. "Ahh…" Hagrid sighed, "Won't be the same without you three." They smiled when he asked them, "You'll come back and visit, wontcha?" "Of course we will!" "All of us." Hagrid looked at them. "And invite me to the wedding, eh, whenever all six of you get married." "Well, of course." Hermione laughed. She looked at Harry, as he looked at Ron. "I heard you were valedictorian, Miss Hermione, you've certainly grown up quite a bit since I first met you. You all have." Hermione blushed slightly.

It was true, Hermione had grown up. She was average in height for her age, her hair was still brown and curly, but a bit tamer, you could hardly call it bushy. She had fine tuned her body, and any guy, well any guy in their right mind, chased after her. However, tall, muscular, handsome Harry had won her heart over. Ron looked quite a bit the same, though he was much taller and more built than before. Draco had done his 180, and become a much better guy, and grown a lot taller. Ginny was taller, of course, and her red hair was full and curly at the ends, every guy thought she was gorgeous. Luna was still her blonde, skinny, crazy self, and that's what they all loved about her.

As they turned to go back to the castle, sadness struck them once more.

Everyone was lined up, in their caps and gowns, shrieking with excitement. As the music started, students began to walk in, and a sudden hush fell upon the rather noisy group. As they took their seats, Hermione waved to Harry, as she departed his side, continuing to walk to the stage. He smiled.

After McGonagall's heartfelt speech, she introduced Hermione, "And now, my brightest student whom I have known for seven years, Hermione Granger, will give her valedictorian speech Hermione took a deep breath and walked to the podium.

She began her speech nervously, but ended it confidently. She stared her parents down who were in the audience and then quickly turned to Harry, Ron, and Draco who were sitting together. "And finally, I would like to thank my best friend-" "And the love of your life!" Two muffled voices shouted, it was Ron and Draco. The audience broke out into hushed laughter. Hermione laughed as well, "Yes, Ron, Draco, thank you for adding that!" She blushed slightly; they looked at her smiling and shrugged. "Anyways, I want to thank my best friend and the 'love of my life'," She added with a smirk, "Harry Potter, without whom I wouldn't be here, today, literally. He saved my life on many occasions." Her face looked serious. _Take that mom and dad!_ The crowd smiled. Then she added quickly, "And of course, my other best friends Ron Weasley, who has been annoyingly great these past years, and well, Draco Malfoy, who saved my life once as well, and despite being a Malfoy has come to be truly wonderful." She smirked and looked right at Draco who shrugged and raised his eyebrows as they all clapped. Harry stood up as the audience continued to clap and smiled at her.

"First," Headmistress McGonagall announced, "I would like Harry Potter to report to the stage." This had not been part of the rehearsal. He looked at Ron and they both shrugged. He walked up to the stage. "We all know Harry Potter, some of us better than others. He has been a loyal friend, a brave young wizard, and accomplished many things. Many of you may know him because of the war, because he defeated a terrible wizard, but he is so much more than that. He is very smart and is a magnificent friend and a wonderful judge of character. His two best friends, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, who I would like to report to the stage now," Ron looked surprised and got up to walk over, Harry grabbed Hermione's hand from behind him and pulled her beside him, "have been his sole existence. They depend on each other all the time. I have never seen more loyal friends. Despite everything that they have gone through, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley have stuck by his side until the very end. Harry has never let harm com e to them, he has been an amazing student and the most courageous seventeen year old I know. Which is why I would like to bestow upon his the honor of the Hogwarts Award."

The audience broke out in applause. Ron pat Harry on the back and smiled. Hermione pulled him in a hug and whispered, "I love you." "I love you, too." Ron said. Hermione leaned over and slapped Ron on the arm. They all laughed and with his hand in Hermione's, he accepted the award. The three walked to the podium. Harry stood in front of it, Ron and Hermione on either side, Hermione still holding his hand. "Thank you, Professor. And thank you to my best friends, Hermione, Ron, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood. And also, to Professor Albus Dumbledore, who could not be here today, but he is with us all, and he was my mentor. Thank you." The audience clapped again. Hermione hugged Harry again, "I love you, too." He yelled over the roaring crowd. Everyone was watching them, especially her mom and dad. Diana was in tears.

After everyone's names were called, the congregation moved into the dining hall. The six of them stood talking and laughing, Harry's arm draped across Hermione's waist. Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. Both Harry and Hermione turned around to see Diana and Todd Granger staring back at them. "Come on, Harry let's go." She pulled him away before he had a chance to protest.

Diana felt a tear swelling. The last thing she wanted was to lose her daughter, and Harry. Todd almost went after her but Diana just spoke softly, "She won't come. She loves him and you threw him out. She won't come." Todd just looked at the hopeless Diana and they sauntered back to the car, there was no reason to stick around Hogwarts.

Back at the dining hall, Hermione had her head down and Harry put his hands on her shoulders. "Hermione. You shouldn't have done that." "I hate them." "You hate your mom?" "No, well, no not really, not as much, but she let him, and I…" She started to cry. He held her close. _FLASH!_ Slowly, they both looked up. There stood the bubbling reporter, Rita Skeeter. The very one who made their lives miserable in fourth year. "Why could this be Harry Potter with the valedictorian? My, my, my, I haven't seen you two in years. Miss me? I see you finally took Miss Granger here from Krum. Or are you and Krum still secretly seeing each other? Hmm…after all these years, your passion hasn't run out." "Back off!" Harry yelled at her. He took a step forward, but Hermione held him back. "Harry, don't…" Of course the reporter was copying down everything they each said or did. "I'm just glad I got a good pre-marriage picture. I hear you two are getting serious. When is the wedding? Hmm, quite truthfully we always thought you'd marry a pure blood, no a mudblood." This was far too much for Harry. He took another step forward, no hand holding him back. "Shut up and get the hell out of here or I swear you'll regret it!" "Oh, was that a threat?" She asked, tip-toeing away as her quill quickly jotted down the last few notes...

Half the dining hall was watching in shock. "I'm sorry." He said, facing her again. "You didn't do anything wrong!" McGonagall walked over, "Everything alright, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger?" "Yes Sir." They replied in unison. "Good. It's a busy night. Be cautious and stay close. Oh, and please, don't leave this hall." They nodded.

"Anyways…before that…" "My parents." She finished. "Right. Mione, you shouldn't have done that. I know you're mad at your dad, but it's your graduation night! They cam to see you graduate! They love you Hermione, as do I, I don't want you to be in pain over this!" "I'm not, I just don't want to talk to them, okay?" She tried to storm off, but Harry grabbed her arm. She fell into him sobbing. "Nothing's going right!" She cried. He held her until she pulled away. "I'm sorry, but I really don't want to face him!" "Okay, okay, you don't have to, now." "Let's go find Ron and Luna or Ginny and Draco." "Agreed." He kissed the top of her head. "Let's go!"

They spotted Ginny and Draco laughing off to the side. "Hey guys!" Harry shouted. "What's up, Potter?" Draco yelled smiling. "Oh, nothing… Hey Gin!" Hermione greeted. "Nice speech Hermione," Draco congratulated her, he took a sip of her drink and added with an evil grin, "Nice ending." She laughed, "Thank you." "You two no where Luna and Ron are?" Harry asked. "No idea…" Ginny answered. "Probably off snogging somewhere!" "Guess Again!" Ron yelled from behind them. "Hey!" Luna shouted to the group. "Hey!" They all roared. They started off talking about the ceremony, what was said, things like that. The six friends talked and laughed their way through the last day of Hogwarts. No one even started making their way back to the dormitories until midnight, even the professors. By then, though, everyone was exhausted and ready for their last sleep there.


	16. Chapter 16

**_All's fair in…._ LOVE AND WAR**

**Chapter 16**

The next morning, Harry woke up with the realization that he was leaving today. He would board the train and spend the summer with the Weasley's before getting his own place, and getting a job. Hermione was staying at the Burrow, too, she didn't want to face her parents, and Molly always welcomed Hermione. He heard footsteps out and around.

Ron was already getting up and getting ready. "'Ello mate!" He greeted Harry when he saw him. "Hi, Ron." "Come on, Now, Harry, Luna cam in and said her and Hermione were going to breakfast." He sprang up, "Alone!" "Relax, Harry, Luna's with her!" "I don't care, Ron, she's alone, I'm not supposed to leave her alone." "She'll survive, but okay, then hurry!" Harry got up quickly and got ready. Ron and Harry went into the dining hall together. He was relieved to see Hermione's smiling face next to Luna's at their regular table. Draco came up behind Harry and hit him on the shoulder. "Good morning…" "Good morning." Ginny, Ron, Harry and Draco sat down with Hermione and Luna. "Sorry to leave you, Harry!" Hermione said apologetically, "We just didn't want to wait too long for you and Ron!" "No, no, its fine." Harry smiled. Ron laughed and interjected; "Now he is! You should have seen him upstairs, yelling at me for letting you go!" Hermione rolled her eyes, "I was with Luna." "I know I was only following Headmistresses orders, and I just worry about you." He said smirking for a moment. They stared into each other's eyes, smiling. "Okay…" Draco trailed off leaving the whole table in laughter.

After breakfast, they decided to meet back up, luggage and all, after everyone had packed last minute things and gotten their trunks in order for the train. They split up. Harry and Ron had to pack literally everything Ginny-style, which is what they called it when you just threw everything in your trunk and quickly closed it, no folding, no preplanning. Of course, Hermione completely disapproved of this strategy, packing everything neatly folded and organized. Luna did a combination of the two, but Ginny and Draco packed clearly Ginny-style as well.

Before boarding, Harry, Hermione, and Ron had a last word with McGonagall, Hagrid, and Remus.

Dragging all of their belongings behind them, the six of them packed them away in the train and took a cabin to sit in. In silence, they stared out the window until all of Hogwarts and the waving professors were out of sight. "So…Draco, your coming to the Burrow, are you?" Luna asked breaking the silence. "Yeah, Ginny begged me, and it's not like I have anywhere else to go!" He smirked. "Oh, you!" Ginny playfully hit him. "I love you, Gin." "I love you, too, Draco." They laughed. The train ride was fairly uneventful, besides the talking and the laughter. As they arrived back at King's Cross, they waved to Mr. and Ms. Weasley. Hermione had shortly owled her parents earlier.

_I'm going to Ron's with the others. _

_Then I'll find a flat._

And that was the piece of parchment said. However, Todd and Diana stood at the back of the train station to make sure Hermione wasn't looking for them. But she wasn't. She walked straight off the train, with Harry on her arm, walking towards Ms. Weasley with the others. Diana began to cry; Todd masked his grief and walked Diana back to the car.

At the Burrow, each of them slept and shrugged off their troubles. Of course, Voldemort was gone, but some people were still out for Harry. But Harry felt like a huge burden had been lifted off of his shoulders. But he still lived in a small fear, as his happiness covered most of it up. He had his life, he had his friends, and most importantly, he had Hermione.

After all, all's fair in…love and war.


End file.
